False Advertisement
by awish0921
Summary: Bella meets Edward online and they have an instant connection and develop strong feelings for one another, but what happens when all is not what it seems with one of them?  Can the other forgive and remember the person they first met?
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea in my head the other day and it would not leave me alone, so I decided to run with it. Just a couple things, this story is going to be told from Bella's POV, I may do some Edward POV in outtakes in the future, but for now its Bella's story to tell. Also the chapters aren't going to be very long, that way I can update more often. I have 4 chapters already written and will post them soon. I hope you all like it, please let me know.**

_**Chapter One:**_

"Okay everyone, since I'm such a nice teacher, I'm not going to assign any homework over the weekend, however don't be surprised if there's a pop quiz on Monday on the stages of Mitosis."

A bunch of grumbles ripped through my classroom as I dismissed my last class for the day.

"Have a nice weekend." I said as my students filed out of my classroom.

Once they were gone, I slouched down in my chair and exhaled. I was exhausted, it has been a long week, and all I wanted to do was go home, put on my Pajamas, and go to bed.

"Bella!"

I looked over towards my door and saw one of my coworkers who also happened to be one of my best friends standing at the doorway.

"Angela, why are you do damn chipper?"

"Because its Friday," she responded. "I just got off the phone with Rose, we are going out tonight and I don't want to hear any excuses."

"No, Angela, I'm going home to pass out somewhere, I'm beat." I said trying to get out of this.

"No way Bella, its Friday night, you're going."

"But…"

"No damn buts… I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock." And with that, she was gone.

Damn it.

Now I had to go out. I could never win a fight with Angela and I knew she had my other best friend Rose on her side, so it was just best to concede and go out.

So much for my pajamas.

I was 27 years old and a high school Science teacher at Seattle Academy where the yearly tuition was more than half of my yearly salary. Even though the pay could be better, I loved my job and my students.

After graduating from the University of Washington with my masters in education, I moved to Seattle when I got the offer to teach at Seattle Academy. I was originally from Forks where my father still lives. We had lost my mother to cancer when I was 15 and ever since then it was just dad and I. When I was in school, I came home every weekend to make sure my dad had clean clothes and home cooked meals for the week, but when I got offered the job at Seattle Academy, I decided I would move permanently to Seattle. These days I get home once or twice a month, but I'm thankful my dad has met someone to take care of him.

I was glad to get out of Forks actually for good after college. I had gone through a really terrible break up with my boyfriend of four years, Jake. We had known each other most of our lives and finally decided to date our senior year in high school. We decided we would stay together after high school even though Jake went to college in California. And there for a while, our long distance relationship worked. He would come home a couple times of months and on holidays and I even went to California to visit him. After I finished with my undergrad, Jake wanted me to move to California with him and finish school there, but I was already established at UW, and wanted to continue with the masters program there. Jake informed me he was tired of the long distance and no longer wanted to be with me if I wasn't going to move with him. Just like that, after four years, it was over, and I was heartbroken.

After Jake and I broke up, I threw myself into school and finished my masters program in 18 months and the September after graduation, I was hired at Seattle Academy. I remained close friends with my college roommate Rose and truly if it wasn't for her, my break up would have been a lot worse. After Rose graduated, she was hired at marketing firm in Port Angeles where she lives with her boyfriend Emmett. I met Angela on my first day of work and we became instant friends. I was thankful that Angela and Rose also got along and the three of us were pretty much inseparable. More times then not, I was also the victim of the both of them tag teaming me to do whatever they wanted. And I always lost against them.

So there I was in my apartment getting ready to go out with the two bitches that I loved very much. Rose was meeting us at bar down town and Angela was on her way to pick me up. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought it was as good as it was going to get. I wasn't really much into fashion; I preferred to be comfortable over fashionable. I had on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with a long sleeved black tunic top and on my feet I wore a pair of black flats. I pulled my long mahogany locks back in a lost pony tale, applied some mascara and lip-gloss and I was gone.

And at 8 o'clock sharp there was a knock on my door. I grabbed my jacket and my purse and answered the door.

"Are you ready?" Angela asked. "Rose is on her way."

"Yeah I'm ready," I said.

"Don't sound too excited," Angela said as she walked to her car.

"I'm not excited. I wanted to be in my pajamas by now reading a good book."

"Jeez, Bella, you're 27, not 87."

I didn't respond, I just grumbled as I got into her car. Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the bar. Rose was already there waiting for us at a table when we got there.

"Hey!" Rose shrieked as we made it to the table. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever."

"Forever? Rose, it's been like two weeks, that's hardly forever." I said as I hugged her back.

"Well it feels longer and I missed you guys. I wish I didn't have to live so far away."

"Well at least it's only an hour, it could be worse." Angela said.

Rose had met her boyfriend Emmett two years ago while Rose was working in Port Angeles but still living in Seattle. Emmett was a cop in Port Angeles and his job required him to live in the city for his first five years. He still had two years to go and since Rose already worked there and didn't want to be apart from Emmett, she decided to make the movie to Port Angles and move in with Emmett.

"So how's Ben?" Rose asked Angela.

"He's good, he's on call tonight, but I should be seeing him tomorrow." She replied.

So my one best friend was dating a cop and my other best friend was dating a doctor. Ben and Angela had been dating for over a year now and he was a second year intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. As for me much to my friend's dismay, I hadn't dated anyone since Jake and I broke up over two years ago.

"So Bella, Angela and I were talking and we think it's high time you start dating again." Rose said a she sipped her drink.

Great here we go.

"How many times do I have to tell you both, I am not interested in dating anyone right now. I just want to concentrate on my career."

"Fuck that," Rose spat. "You've been saying that bullshit for over two years now, you have your career, its time you find a man."

"I just don't think I'm ready."

"Come on Bella," Angela started. "You can't waste your life wallowing over some asshole who didn't know the good thing he had. You deserve to be happy."

"I am happy," I said not very convincingly.

The truth was, of course I wanted to find someone else, but wasn't in the mood to meet anyone in a bar and I didn't have any single friends, so going out to try and meet someone was hard. And there was no way I was going out alone.

"You are not happy," Rose said.

"There really isn't anywhere to go meet people, no where I'd want to go anyway."

"How about online dating?" Angela suggested.

"What? No way." I said.

"Yeah! That is a great idea," Rose said. "That's actually perfect, you don't even need to go out of your apartment to meet someone."

"Yeah Bella you can stay in your pajamas, that's perfect for you."

"Very funny," I said.

"Come on, its perfect," Rose said. "Just go on the website and check it out. If you create a profile and someone emails you who you're not interested in, you don't have to respond, so there is no awkward feeling."

"I don't know," I said.

"Look if you don't set up a profile for yourself, we're going to do it for you." Angela said.

"You wouldn't?" I said as I looked at both of them. "Who am I kidding, of course you would." I took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay fine, I'll take a look, but I'm not making any promises."

**Has anyone done the online dating this? I have and it can work sometimes.**

**So I'm going to post chapter 2 very soon, like real soon.**

**Please review, it would make me happy and write faster**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm well I see a lot of people have favorited this story but no one is saying anything? If you like it please tell me otherwise I am not going to post anymore chapters cause what would be the point? Well here's chapter 2 so we shall see I guess. **

_**Chapter Two**_:

The next day after running some errands, doing a few loads of laundry, and setting up my lesson plans for the following week, I decided to look into the singles website.

As I clicked on the link I felt a little sick to my stomach. I had no idea how to do this and no idea if I even wanted this. I searched though the many single men that had profile on the page and decided right then and there that I was not going to do any searching or emailing. If they wanted to talk to me then they were going to have to contact me.

I hovered my mouse over the box the read "create profile," for a good few minutes before finally clicking on it. I took a deep breath and started to complete the profile.

**Name:** Isabella.

Only my friends and family called me Bella and no one on this site was my friend or my family so I was going to be formal. Then I had to click on what I was looking for. Woman seeing Woman, Woman seeking Man… wow this website was diverse. I clicked on Woman seeking Man of course. And now it was asking for more details about myself.

**Date of Birth**: August 13, 1985

**Location**: Seattle

**Occupation:** Teacher

**Hair color**: Brown

**Eye color**: Brown

**Height**: 5'4

**Body type**: slim

Jeez, what was next my blood type?

**What do you like to do for fun?** Dinner out, movies, reading, traveling.

Damn I sound boring. Whatever.

**Tell your potential matches about yourself and what you are looking for in a relationship:** I am 27 years old and a high school science teacher. I have been single for a while and am looking to meet someone in the Seattle area who is down to earth, honest, comes from a good family, and who doesn't mind staying in sometimes and watching a movie in pajamas.

The next thing to do was to upload a picture of myself. I opened up my picture folder on my laptop and hoped I had decent one. After sifting though many pictures, I finally settled on one from Rose's birthday two months ago. I had on a black skirt with a purple tank top and my hair was down. That one would have to do. I uploaded the picture on the site and my submitted my profile.

I still could not believe I had done that. Not wanting to think about it anymore, I logged out of the site and closed my laptop.

A week later while on my laptop and checking my email, I was shocked to see that I had 18 new messages from the singles website.

Holt shit.

I logged into the site and sifted through the messages. Some messages were from men all the way in New York City, did they not read I was looking for someone in the Seattle area? Some men were old enough to my father, no thank you, and some where just downright rude and suggestive.

I wasn't looking for a one-night stand thank you very much!

I deleted all 18 messages.

"You deleted all of them?" Asked Rose over the phone.

"Yes, you both told me I could if I didn't like anything."

"Bella, don't you think you're being a little picky? I mean there had to be at least one guy who messaged you who could have talked to?"

"No there wasn't," I said. "I am not dating someone who is my father's age and I am not dating someone who lives 3000 miles away."

"Well still give it a chance, you never know."

"Yeah whatever, I have to go. I need to call my dad; he wants me to meet his new girlfriend. Fuck, even my father finds it easy to meet someone."

"Hang in there Bella. Love you."

"Love you too Rose, bye."

I hung up the phone and called my dad. I was going to make plans with him to come home and visit, but he informed he was going on a little trip with his new lady friend. I was happy that my dad met someone, hell it seemed like everyone found it easy but me. My dad told me he'd call me when he got back and we could visit then. Great.

A few more days had passed and once again I checked my email. Nine new messages, here we go again. I logged into the site and scrolled through the messages. They were all the same, until I got to the next to last message. Something about it just told me to read it.

_Isabella,_

_Forgive me, but I have no clue what I am doing. I have never done this sort of thing before to meet people so I am a loss of how to go about this. My best friend suggested that I do this and now I think I want to kill him. There is such a thing as justifiable homicide, right? I think this may warrant that. I guess I'll start with the basics and after you read my profile, if you like what you see, we'll go from there. _

_My name is Edward, I am 35 years old and I am freelance music instructor in the Seattle area. I see that you put on your profile that you would prefer someone who comes from a god family; I assure you that I do. My Aunt and Uncle adopted me when I was five years old so anyone who would take a five year old in must be good right? _

_I would like very much to talk more with you. I must say judging from your picture, you are very beautiful. In reading your profile, you seem to be normal which is good because some people on this site scare me! I will look forward to hearing back from you and if I don't, I will leave you with many well wishes on your search._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward._

Whoa, that had to be the nicest email I had received on this site. He actually sounded very polite in his email and well spoken. I wanted to know more, so I clocked on his profile. When his picture came up, I almost fell off my chair. He was a beautiful man. He was sitting outside on a lawn chair with a big brown dog sitting between his legs. His hair was a wild and sexy mess on top his head and the color was truly unique. It was a mix between bronze and red and his eyes, wow his eyes were the greenest of jade I had ever seen. He has some scruff on his face and his jaw was chiseled to perfection. He looked like he worked out but he wasn't bulky, just fit, and his skin was pale. He was definitely a handsome man.

I continued to read through his profile to find out some more about this beautiful creature.

**Name**: Edward

**Date of Birth**: June 20, 1977

**Location**: Seattle

**Occupation:** Music Instructor

**Hair color**: Brownish red

**Eye color**: Green

**Height**: 6'1

**Body type**: lean

Damn he was tall. He was almost a foot taller than me and I kind of liked that.

**What do you like to do for fun?** Playing the piano, museums, reading, traveling, and going to the movies, dinners out.

**Tell your potential matches about yourself and what you are looking for in a relationship:** Its smile really, I would like to find a woman who is secure in herself and who wants to be in a relationship. I am not into one-night stands. I would like to find someone who likes everything from going to a night at the theater to staying home and watching a movie.

I was surprised on how normal he sounded as well. Do I dare to email him back? I looked at the date stamp on his email and saw that he had sent it late last night, which was good cause since I hadn't checked this thing in a few days.

Oh what the fuck. I clicked the reply button.

_Edward,_

_Imagine my surprise after sifting through countless messages from men who were either old enough to be my father or who were downright rude that I come across your message. It was refreshing. _

_I agree with you on not having a clue on what to do on this site. My friends roped me in as well. And yes I do think there is such a thing as justifiable homicide; I wont tell if you don't. _

_I did read your profile and I liked what I read so far. Thank you for your compliment on my picture, if I may return the favor and compliment you on yours. You are a very handsome man. So you are 35, have you ever been married, any children? And a music instructor, in your profile you said you like to play the piano, is that what you teach? How long have you been playing the piano? I am a high school science teacher here in Seattle and I am in my second year. Teaching is so rewarding which is a good thing since the pay isn't all that great. Good thing I didn't go into teaching for the money. _

_Your Aunt and Uncle would have to be pretty amazing people to adopt a young child as you were, so yes coming from a good family is definitely a plus. _

_I know what you mean about people being a little scary on this website. One guy asked me if I like golden showers… if that's what I think it is, then I am completely disturbed. I would like to talk further if you are still interested after reading this email. I hope you have a nice weekend Edward; I look forward to hearing back from you._

_Isabella._

I quick read through my message again and hit send. I had no idea if I would hear from him again, but the possibility made me a little excited

**See that little word below? It says review, can you please?**

**The next chapter will depend on that, so if you like it tell me!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am beginning to think either there are some pretty quiet people out there or this story sucks! LOL. I would really like to know what you all are thinking. The emails are countless with people reading the story, but the reviews are few and far between. Well anyway, enough venting… on to the next chapter…**

_**Chapter Three**_:

I had a half-day at school today and Angela and I made lunch plans. We went to our favorite deli not too far from campus.

"So any luck on the singles site?

"Uh… not really." I responded.

I wasn't ready to tell anyone about the one decent email I had received because it had been three days and I didn't hear back from Edward. So since there technically was nothing to tell, I didn't mention it.

"Well maybe you'll get a bite soon." She said.

"Yeah, maybe." I said as I took a bite of my sandwich. "So is Ben on call this weekend?"

"No, thank god. I haven't seen him in four days. He gets off work today at seven and then he doesn't have to be back until 7AM Monday morning."

"That's great, so what are you two going to be doing?"

"He wants to go to a bed and breakfast in Portland so we're driving up there tonight."

"That sounds like fun," I said.

"What do you have planned for the weekend?" She asked.

"I was going to go see my dad in Forks, but he informed me that he and his new lady friend are taking a trip for a few days so he blew me off."

"I'm sorry, that sucks."

"No its fine. I'm happy my dad found someone. My Mom has bee gone for over 10 years, he deserves to find some happiness."

"Well if the online thing doesn't work out, maybe I can ask Ben if there are any single doctors are the hospital he can set you up with?"

"No thanks Angela. I hate being set up on blind dates."

"Bella, you're becoming a nun for crying out loud. I understand Jake left you a little jaded, but you're a beautiful young woman and you should be painting the town red, not held up in your apartment in your bunny slippers like and old hag."

"Hey! I do not have bunny slippers, thank you very much!" I spat.

"Well you might as well," she replied. "All I am saying is you really need to get over your hang ups about dating and put yourself out there. Any man would be a lucky mother fucker to call you his girl."

"Thanks Angela," I said as I smiled at her.

"Okay enough on that, I need to get going anyway. I have to pick up a few things for our trip," she said as she stood up. "I'll call you when I get back."

"Sounds good, have a great time." I said as I hugged her.

When I got home, I changed out of my work clothes and turned on my computer. Twenty-five new messages, you have got to be kidding me. I scrolled through the messages and smiled from ear to eat when I saw I had a reply from Edward that was time stamped less than an hour ago. I clicked on his message.

_Isabella,_

_How nice it was to hear back from you. After a long day, your email truly made my day. I apologize for not getting back you sooner, my work schedule has been unusually demanding these past few days. Hope you're still with me. _

_I agree my lips are sealed on the justifiable homicide things. How funny that your friends got you to sign up as well. I wonder if our respected friends are conspiring together? _

_I am glad you liked my profile and my picture. Thank you for your compliment, you are much too kind. Just to answer your question, no I have never been married and don't have any children. Maybe someday. I do teach piano you are very perceptive; I like that. I teach anyone who wants to learn. My youngest student is nine years old and my oldest is a 70-year-old grandmother who always wanted to learn to play. I have been playing since I was seven years old. It was sort of my escape after going through a rough time. So you are a science teacher that is wonderful. I liked science in high school; I was pretty good at it if I remember correctly. And yes you are right about teaching being very rewarding with all things except the wallet. _

_Golden showers, now I am equally disturbed. I believe one of the colorful women on here asked me if I liked to be tied up and gagged while being fucked. Isn't that a wonderful way to kick things off? _

_So I guess that is it for now. I hope your weekend is good as well and I look forward to hearing from you._

_Edward. _

He already made me laugh. Was this guy for real? Not caring that he had just emailed me an hour ago, I hit the reply button and started to email him back.

_Edward,_

_Tied up and gagged while being fu…_

I was in the middle of a sentence when a ding sounded and a conversation block popped up on my screen.

**Edward: **I saw that you were online and thought I'd say hello. Hello Isabella.

Holy shit. He was IM'ing me. I froze for a minute and then replied to the IM.

**Bella: **Hi Edward. I was just replying to your email**.**

**Edward: **Oh well that was good timing then. What were you writing to me?

**Bella: **I was just about to comment on your lovely lady who wanted to tie you up and gag you, lol.

**Edward: **Ah yes, her mother would be proud. So how was your day today?

**Bella: **It was good; we had a half-day today at school. How was yours? You had a rough week?

**Edward: **Half days are always good. My day was ok I had a few lessons. And yes my week was a little challenging, but its over now, so its ok now.

**Bella:** That's good to hear

**Edward: **So because I'm lame, I'm going to throw your previous question back at you. Have you ever been married, kids?

**Bella: **Nope to both. But like you said maybe some day. So how long have you been single?

**Edward: **For about a year now. My last relationship did not end too well, but its all in the past now. You?

**Bella: **Single for about 2 years now and yes I know how bad break ups go.

**Edward: **I hate to cut this short, but I am late to meet my friend for drinks.

**Bella: **The same friend who you want to justifiably kill?

**Edward: **The very one, lol.

**Bella: **I wont watch the news tonight so I can't say I know anything. Ha!

**Edward: **Maybe I'll let him live one more night. Well, it was really great talking to you Isabella. I am going to be bold and ask you if maybe I could call you sometime?

Holy fuck! He wants to call me? What do I do, what do I say? Ugh, I needed to stop thinking so damn much.

**Bella: **Okay, that would be nice.

**Edward: **Great. I can give you a call tomorrow if that's okay?

**Bella: **That would be fine.

**Edward: **Sounds good. Can I have your number so I can call you?

**Bella: **Oh right, I guess you need that. 206-200-7717

**Edward: **Got it. Have a good night Isabella and I will talk to you tomorrow.

**Bella: **Good night Edward.

I shut down my laptop and got ready for bed. It was early but I was tired. When I hot my sheets, I was struck with major curiosity on how Edward's voice would sound like. I thought about how we seem to be on the page with things and we were equals when it came to our careers. The anticipation was exciting.

The next day came and I was out of the house by 10am taking care of some errands. I had to go to the grocery store, dry cleaners, and the bank. Rose was supposed to come over to hang out, but Emmett came down with the flu so she decided to stay home and take care of him.

I brought my groceries in the house and as I was putting them away, my cell phone rang. I grabbed my phone off the counter and looked at the display. I didn't recognize the number, but knew it was a Seattle number from the area code. I smiled hoping it was who I thought it was.

"Hello?"

"Isabella?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi, it's Edward."

I was right, he voice sounded as sexy as his picture. I took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Hi, Edward. How are you?"

"I'm well thank you, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm just putting away some groceries."

"Is it a good time to talk? If not I can call you back another time?"

"No, no, it's a good time," I said. "So did your friend make it home alive last night?"

He laughed at my question. God, even his laugh, holy hell.

"Yes, I am happy to report that Jasper is alive and well."

"That's a good thing. I mean we only just started talking, it wouldn't be a good thing if I had to meet you in prison."

"No that would not be good thing and I'm told orange is not a good color on me."

I laughed back at him and then he continued.

"So Isabella, I have really enjoyed talking with you over the past few nights. It's been a very nice change of pace."

"I've enjoyed talking to you too Edward," I said. "You make me laugh which is a good thing."

"And such a nice laugh it is," he replied. "So anymore half days at work this coming week?"

"Nope, all full days, but I have a lot of good things lined up for my classes this week, so it should be a fun week."

"What kind of lessons are you going to be teaching Seattle's up and coming?"

"Let's see, I have a blood type experiment to do and I think I am going to make them dissect a frog."

"Oh well that all sounds like things I don't miss about high school science."

"I thought you said you were good at science?"

"I was, but I don't think I would want to revisit those lessons… unless of course I had a beautiful teacher such as yourself teaching me. When I was in high school my science teacher was old and looked like a man only she wasn't a man."

"She would have been a good study on genetics then maybe."

"Yeah maybe," he said and then paused. "Isabella, I know this is all so sudden and all, but I was hoping maybe you'd let me take you out to dinner sometime?"

I was silent. I was in shock. I didn't know what to say. Was this all so soon?

"I'm sorry," he continued. "Its too soon right?"

"No, I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't expecting you to ask me out, I was a little surprised."

"Why were you surprised?"

"I don't know, I guess I don't know what the protocol is for this online thing when it comes to time frames and next steps."

"I think we make up our own rules and do what feels best to us."

"I think you're right," I said and then I took a deep breath. "In that case, yes, I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Great, how about next weekend? Saturday night?"

"That would be fine."

"Okay then, it's a date." He said and you could almost hear the smile on his face.

"It's a date," I replied.

"Well how about I call you in a few days to finalize everything? And you have my cell number now if something should change."

"Okay sure, call me anytime." I said.

"It was nice hearing your voice Isabella."

"Bella, everyone calls me Bella."

"Okay then Bella, until next weekend."

"Until next weekend," I said. "Bye Edward."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and fell back on my couch. For the first time in over two years I had a date.

**So any guesses as to who is falsely advertising? **

**Please review**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ready for the next chapter? Well wait no more…**

_**Chapter Four:**_

My week went by very slowly at work. I thought it was never going to end. Edward called me again on Thursday night, apologizing for not calling me sooner but he said work has been crazy again. I wasn't sure how being a piano instructor could be all that crazy, but I guess I really didn't know.

We had decided to meet at an Italian restaurant in the city at 8pm on Saturday night. My dad had called me on Friday to inform me he was back from his trip and that he wanted to see me. I had told him I would be at his house at around 11am. That would leave me enough time to spend with my dad and be home in plenty of time for my date.

No one knew about my date, not even Rose and Angela. I just wasn't ready for all the questions they were sure to ask and I wasn't even sure if there was anything to tell.

Finally it was Saturday. I woke up early since Forks was an hour drive from Seattle. I picked up some of my dad's favorite chocolates from a small candy store that was downtown and I made my way to my hometown.

I pulled into the driveway and noticed my dad's car was the only one there. I thought I would see an unfamiliar car belonging to his new lady. I made my way up to the front door and opened it.

"Dad?" I called as I stepped into the house.

"In the kitchen." I heard him call back.

I took off my jacket and put it and my bag on the chair and then walked into the kitchen to find my dad at the sink cleaning some freshly caught fish.

"HI Daddy," I said as I stood up in my toes to kiss his cheek.

"Hey Bells, how are you? How was drive?" He asked as he washed his hands from the fish.

"It was fine, hardly any traffic." I answered. "Here I brought you these." I placed the box of chocolates on the counter next to him. "I know how much you like them."

"Thanks Bells."

"So I thought your new lady friend would be here this morning?"

"She will be, she wanted to go home and drop her things off and then she'll be back. Plus it will give us some time to talk."

"Okay," I said uneasily. "Why do I do get the feeling you need to sit down?"

"Because you should." He replied.

"Dad, what is going on?"

"Come on, come sit in the living room with me," he suggested as he wiped his hands dry.

I grumbled and went into the living room plopping down on the couch as my dad took his usual seat in his recliner.

"Now Bella, I don't want you to freak out," he started.

"Dad! Would you just tell me please?"

"Okay. A few months ago while I was at the diner I noticed that Sue was there as well eating alone. You knew its been almost five years since she lost Harry, so I decided I would ask if I could join her… and well, things sort of took from there."

"Oh my god!" I shouted. "You can't be serious, dad? You're lady friend is Sue Clearwater? Jake's Aunt, are you completely insane?"

"See I knew you were going to react this way which is another reason I wanted to tell you alone before she got here."

"Dad, you're dating my ex-boyfriend's aunt! The very same boy who broke my heart, who after he left me, you had to rock to me sleep night after night because I couldn't stop crying and now you're dating his aunt? How the hell do you expect me to react?"

"I know this must be a shock to you Bella, but you have to understand, Sue and I have been though the same thing. When I lost your mother, I never thought I would ever find anyone to help heal the void in my heart. And Sue felt the same way when she lost Harry, it just happened, you can't help who you love Bella."

"You love her?"

"I think I do, yes," he answered. "We have spent every day together since that night in the diner and we have become very close."

"Why are you just telling me this now?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you. I know how badly Jake hurt you and believe me so does Sue. She has never made excuses for her nephew and we wanted to make sure that there was something to tell before we told anyone, especially you."

"I'm sorry dad, I guess I'm just in a little shock here."

"I know Bells and I understand, but don't hold Sue responsible for something her nephew did. She's a good woman and she's good to me. Can you find a way to accept that?"

"Are you happy dad?"

"I am yes."

"Then I will do my best, but I don't want any contact with Jake and I don't want you or Sue talking about me or my life with him."

"You have my word on that Bella."

"Thank you," I said as I hugged him. "I love you dad."

"I love you too Bella."

Just then there was a knock on the door. My dad smiled at me as he went to answer the door. I watched as Sue came through the front door and hugged my father. I could see the way they looked at each other that they were healing each other's hearts.

"Hi Bella," Sue said as he came in the living room.

"Hey Sue, how have you been?"

"Good thank you," she said as he looked back at my dad. I saw him nod to her as if he was letting her know it was okay and then she looked back at me. "I hope this wont be too awkward for you, but I just want you to know that I never agreed with Jake's choices when it came to you."

"I appreciate that Sue, but its over now. I've moved on."

"I'm glad to hear that Bella," she said. "I also want you to know that I care about Charlie very much."

"Well that's all I can ask for then." I said as I extended my hand to hers and smiled.

She took my hand in hers and gently squeezed it.

"Okay so how about some food?" My dad suggested.

We drove to the diner and settled into our usual booth and ordered some lunch.

"So Bells, how is work going?" My dad asked.

"Work is good, I have a great group of students this year, so it's all good."

"That's good to hear," he said. "Now how about a man, have you met anyone yet?"

"Charlie, if Bella wants to tell you about her dating life, I'm sure she will, don't put her on the spot." Sue said.

I think I like her a little more now.

"I'm just saying, it's been a long time since… well you know, and I think you need to get out there again."

"You and everyone else seems to think that Dad." I said. "And for your information I happen to have a date tonight."

"Wow, that's great." He said. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Just someone I met around."

I didn't want to tell my dad I met Edward online. With him being a retired police chief, he would not stop on all the dangers of meeting someone I don't know. It was best to just leave that bit of information out.

"Well good, I'm gad you're getting out."

"Thanks dad."

After lunch we drive back to my dad's house where I said my goodbyes to him and Sue and made my way back to Seattle.

I had some time before I had to start getting ready for my date so I decided to clean up around my apartment and take a short nap.

Before long it was after six o'clock and I was standing in front of my closet in my towel from my shower with no clue as to what to wear tonight. I stomped out into the living room and picked up my cell phone. I knew Rose would be at Angela's tonight so I made the call.

"Hello?" Angela answered.

"Get both your asses over here now, I need you both." I said.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I have a date tonight." I said as I hung up the phone.

Within 20 minutes, both Rose and Angela busted through my front door completely out of breath.

"You have a date?" Rose asked.

"With who?" Asked Angela.

"Did you meet him on the site?"

"How long have you been talking to him?"

"What does he look like?"

"What's his name?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Because I knew you both would do exactly what you just did," I said. "Come in here and ask me all these questions."

"Well are you going to answer them?" Rose asked with her hand on her hip.

"Ugh… fine, yes I met him on the site, he emailed me over a week ago, we've talked on the phone twice, he's fucking gorgeous, and his name is Edward. Satisfied?"

They both looked at me speechless. So that's what it took for them shut up?

"What are you going to wear?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, that's why I called you two bitches over here. You see I'm still in my towel and I can't go in this unless I really want to send Edward the wrong message, so I need help picking some out to wear."

Rose and Angela looked at each other and then each of them took my hands and dragged me back into my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and watched them rip through my closet.

"She has great legs, she should show them off. I think a skirt." Angela said.

"Yeah, but too much leg could be distracting on a first date," Rose sad.

"Well then jeans a low cut top, she has to show off some of her assets."

"Yeah I think that sounds good."

I watched my two best friends go back and forth with each other for a good long while before they finally settled on an outfit.

They handed me a pair of tight jeans and a deep purple V-neck sweater. They even went into my underwear drawer and picked out a black thong and lacy black bra.

"Is all of this necessary?" I asked as I took the underwear from them. "Its not like he's going to see them tonight."

"No, but if you're under garments are sexy, you'll feel sexy and confident, trust me." Rose said.

I huffed and took them and the clothes from her and went into my bathroom. When I came out, they were both stating at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Angela said, "He's a goner."

They both laughed and the next thing I knew Rose was messing with my hair.

"Up or down?" She asked Angela.

"Definitely up, it will show off her pretty neck."

I guess I don't get a vote in how I wore my hair. After Rose put my hair up in a lose ponytail, she applied some subtle make up and picked out a necklace for me to wear.

"Bella is Edward tall?" Angela asked.

"He's 6'1, why?"

"Definitely heals," Rose said.

Angela rummaged through my shoes and found a pair of black pumps. She handed them to me and I put them on my feet. Rose then turned me around so I could look at myself in the full-length mirror.

"He's definitely a goner," she said. "You look hot Bella."

"Oh one more thing," Angela said before she walked over to me with a perfume bottle. She sprit zed some on me and then stepped back. "Our work here is done. Now you better call us when you get home tonight, don't make us come looking for you."

"I will call you," I said. "Thanks for all your help."

I hugged them both.

It was finally time for me to leave. I grabbed my purse and leather jacket and headed out. During the drive to the restaurant, I felt really nervous. As I waited at red light to turn into the restaurant, I heard my cell phone go off with a text message.

_**Just letting you know I'm here. –E**_

Oh god, my heart was racing. He was already there waiting for me. I sent a quick reply before the light turned,

_**Pulling in the lot now. –B**_

**Yikes a cliffy! Have no fear; you wont have to wait long.**

**We are getting closer to some clues as to who is falsely advertising**

**Please review…. Pretty please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the next chapter… on to the first date and maybe some clues…. **

**Chapter Five**

I found a parking spot and took a deep breath before I got out of my car. I knew he would probably see me before I saw him and again my heart started racing. I slowly made my across the lot when I heard my name.

"Bella?"

I looked to my left and nearly fell on my ass when I saw him standing 10 feet away from me. I needed to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. His picture did not do him justice at all.

There was Edward, wearing dark blue jeans that fit him perfectly and a dark green button down shirt that he had the sleeves cuffed at his elbows. His hair was a mess on his on head sticking out in every direction and his eyes, wow they were greener in person. And in his hand, he held a single long stemmed pink rose.

"Edward?" I asked back.

He nodded and slowly moved towards me. I could see he was looking me up and down and when he finally reached me I was hit with his delicious smell.

"Wow, you are so beautiful," he said as he stood in front of me. I could feel my face heating up.

"Thank you," I said.

"This is for you," he said as he handed me the rose. When his fingers touched mine, I felt a charge of electricity run through my body.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"Shall we go in?" He asked.

"Yeah sure," I said back with a smile.

He moved so I could walk in front of him and then I felt his hand on the small of my back, again shocks ran through me. We were shown our table and Edward pulled my chair out for me. Wow, he definitely was a gentleman.

As he sat down across from me, I placed the rose on the table along side me and looked up at him. I was shocked to find him looking back at me. I blushed again.

"I think I am going to like making you blush," he said.

"It wont take much." I replied.

Our waiter came and Edward ordered a bottle of wine. The waiter came back with two glasses and the bottle and poured us each a glass. Edward asked the waiter if we could have some time before ordering our dinner.

"To you Bella and to a what I can hope to be a wonderful first date."

I smiled as I tapped my glass to his and sipped from my glass.

"So how was your day, did you do anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, I went to visit my dad, he lives in Forks."

"Are you close with your dad?"

"I am yeah, he's a good man."

"And your mother?"

I was silent for a minute before I answered. "She died when I was 15."

"Oh jeez, Bella, I'm sorry."

"Its okay, really Edward. You didn't know and it was a long time ago, she had cancer so it wasn't sudden."

He smiled back at me and then spoke. "My parents died in a car accident when I was five years old, remember I told you my aunt and uncle adopted me, that's why."

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry, that had to be so hard on you and you were so young."

"It was, but my aunt and uncle and my cousin were great, they got me through it." He said and then paused. "Wow we really started this date on a heavy note."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be, I started it actually with asking about your mom and besides, this is good. I'd like to get to know your better."

"Me too,' I said.

The waiter came back so we could place our orders and we picked up our conversation with me starting it off.

"So did you have any lessons today?" I asked.

"Not today no, yesterday I had a two and then I have some lined up for next week." He said.

I could not help but notice his hands. His fingers were so long and looked like they'd definitely be good at playing the piano among other things. I had to quickly push that thought out of my head.

"Do you play any instruments Bella?"

"No, I was more of a book worm, still am I guess."

"I like to read too, but music I guess is my passion."

"Passion is good… I mean having passion… having a passion I meant." I stuttered. Oh god, please kill me now.

"Well I'd have to agree, on all three." He said with a smile. He cleared his throat and then continued. "Can I as what school you teach at?"

"I teach at Seattle Academy."

"A private school? Wow, that's pretty impressive."

"Yeah, I like it, I'm in my 2nd year there and I have a great group if kids, it makes it worth it."

After eating our dinner, Edward suggested we go for a walk so we could talk more in a quiet setting. We found a gazebo about a block away from the restaurant and decided to have a seat.

"So Edward, do you live in Seattle or on the outskirts?"

"No, I live in the city. I have a condo downtown."

"Where do you teach your lessons?"

"I have a small studio not too far from my home," he answered. "I would do it at home, but my dog would go nuts. He's very skittish sometimes and he doesn't like to be around a lot of people."

"Was that your dog that was in your profile picture?"

"Yep, that's Lucky. I adopted him from a rescue when I first moved to Seattle three years ago. He was a year old when I got him, he had been abused, so that's why he gets scared, but he has come a long way with me."

"That's really sweet," I said. "So where did you live before you moved here?"

"Um, all over, the last place was New York, before that was San Francisco."

"Wow you moved a lot."

"I uh… had a job that required a lot of travel and it got old quick so I decided to take a different direction and settled here in Seattle. My best friend lives here so he convinced me so move here and here is where I have been and plan to stay."

"That's a very good thing… that you're staying here." I said with a blush.

"So how about you, do you live alone or do you have roommates? Any pets?"

"No pets, but I love dogs," I said as I smiled. "I have a small apartment about 10 minutes from my school. Its small, but the rent is reasonable and it's just me so it's good."

"Small places are good, they're homey." He said. "So Bella, can I ask your last name?"

"Its Swan," I said. "What's yours?"

"Cullen… my last name is Cullen."

"Well Edward Cullen, it has been a pleasure getting to know you tonight."

"You as well Bella Swan," he said as he touched my hand. "I do hope I can see you again after tonight?"

"I thought you would never ask." I said. I most definitely wanted to see him again. He was someone on my level and I liked that he seemed real down to earth and polite. "I hope we can go out again soon."

"You can count on that," he looked at his watch. "It's getting late, let me walk you back to your car."

"Okay, thanks," I said a little disappointed that the date seemed to be ending.

We walked back to the car in silence and when we reached my car I stood against the driver side door. Edward's hands were shoved in his pockets and for the first time this evening he looked nervous.

"Bella I… I was wondering, I know its only our first date, but can I…. Can I kiss you?"

Holy shit. Holy fuck. Holy everything.

I looked into his eyes and simply nodded my head. He moved closer to me and in reaction I stepped back so I was completely backed up against my car. Edward reached his hand out and touched my cheek and then his other hand rested on my hip. He moved closer and lowered himself down to me. As soon as his soft lips touched mine, I felt like I was going to fall over. I think he sensed that because the next thing I knew, both of his hands were on my hips and he was holding me firmly in his arms. I raised my arms up, one hand rested on his bicep and the other on his upper chest. I could feel his muscles under his shirt and I moaned into his mouth. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and I instantly opened up to him. As his tongue came into my mouth and played with my own, I swear I saw stars. His kisses were so soft and passionate and before long, he pulled back.

"Wow, that was…" he said.

"Yeah," I replied. "That was."

We both looked at each other, both our faces were flushed and our breathing was labored. That had to be the most fantastic kiss I have ever experienced.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said.

"Okay, good night Edward." I said as I opened my car door.

"Good night Bella." He held the door open for me as I got in the car. Once I was inside he closed the door and waited to move until I pulled away.

Holy fuck that was definitely the best first date a girl could ask for.

**Hmm any guesses now? And for what reason?**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. I have some more pre-written so they will post over the weelend. We are getting closer to getitng some answers...**

**Chapter Six**

Edward did call me the next day and the next day and the next day. It's been three weeks and Edward and I have either seen or talked to each other just about every day. I did call Rose and Angela after our first date to let them know how it went, but then I told them I wasn't going to be too forthcoming with too many details until I was sure. They reluctantly agreed and have been pretty good with letting me lead the Edward conversations.

In the past three weeks when Edward and I were together, we always seemed to end up kissing. It was one of our favorite things to do. He was a fantastic kisser so I never objected; in fact I craved his kisses.

Tonight I was going over to Edward's condo for the first time. I was nervous but also excited. I had no idea if I was ready for anything more than kissing just yet, but I definitely wanted more kissing.

I dressed in a simple purple cotton dress that fell above my knee and black heals. It may have been a little much for a night in, but I didn't care at this point. I grabbed my black sweater and my purse and headed out.

I found Edward's building and parked my car next to his. I made my way inside the building and took the elevator up to the 3rd floor. Once I was outside his door, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I saw him standing before me in jeans and dark gray t-shirt.

Holy shit, he looked good in simple clothes.

"Hi," I choked out.

"Hey yourself," he said as he smiled. "Come on in," he stepped aside so I could walk in the door. "You look beautiful Bella," he said.

"Thank you," I said as I looked back at him and then looked around the condo.

It was a nice place, modest and definitely a bachelor pad. In his living room he had a huge TV and what looked like a few video game systems hooked up. He had a huge couch and two single chairs along with a few tables, but what caught my eyes was the grand piano that was in the far corner of the living room.

"Wow that's beautiful," I said motioning towards the piano.

"Thank you." He said.

"Maybe I can get you to play for me sometime?"

"If you play your cards right," he said with a smile.

Just then I felt a wet nose touch my hand. I looked down and saw a big brown dog sitting at my side.

"Well hello there," I said as I patted his head. He in turn licked my hand.

"Wow, I have never seen him take to anyone like that so fast," Edward said. "He usually sees there's someone he doesn't know and then runs back in the bedroom. Lucky is usually very unsocial."

I knelt down so I was on Lucky's level and continued to pet him. He was very sweet and he allowed me to give him some attention.

"He's very sweet," I said as I stood back up.

"Well he seems to like you," he said. "Come on, let me show you the rest of the pace."

I shrugged out of my sweater and placed it on the chair and turned back to Edward who was frozen in his place as he watched me.

"Everything okay?" I asked. My dress had thin straps and hugged my upper body perfectly; he obviously liked it.

"Oh yeah, I'm good."

Edward took me around the rest of his condo. He briefly stopped at his bedroom and then we were back to the living room. He had poured us some wine and we were both sitting on the couch. I kicked my heals off so I could tuck my legs under me as I sat next to him.

"So I hope this doesn't come across as really forward," I started. "But I deleted my profile off of the website."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I guess I didn't see the point to have it anymore. I haven't even gone on there since we met."

He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. "I deleted mine the night we met."

"You did?" I asked breathless as he pulled me closer.

"Didn't really need or want it anymore."

And then his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to get him even closer. Before I could react, he somehow had pushed me back so I was lying on my back and he his body hovered over mine. I moaned when I felt him press into me and I his tongue mixed with mine. His hand traveled down my side and I was a moaning mess when I felt his hand on my bare leg. The skirt of my dress had ridden up on my thigh and he caressed my bare skin. Just as he deepened the kiss and pressed his body more into mine, a loud bark interrupted us.

"Go away Lucky." Edward said under our kisses. He continued to kiss me and moved his hand further up my leg. My heart was racing as I felt his fingers lightly touch the rim of my panties on my hip. I thought I was going to explode right the and there. His hand felt so good on my skin and I wanted him to touch me. I wanted to feel his long fingers on me and in me.

I wanted him.

Once again there was another bark. Edward broke our kiss and looked over see Lucky sitting in front of the couch barking.

"Seriously? You're going to do this now?" Edward said as he turned his head to look at Lucky.

"I guess he doesn't like anyone else having your attention?" I asked as I looked up at Edward with my arms still locked around his neck.

"He needs to get over that because right now you're the only one I want to give my attention to."

He leaned down to kiss me again, but as soon as he did, Lucky started barking. I started laughing under his kiss and finally Edward sat up in frustration and looked at Lucky. I sat up as well and fixed my dress.

"Maybe we should just watch a movie?" Edward suggested.

"That sounds good," I agreed. "You pick."

Edward got up from the couch and walked over to the entertainment center to pick out a DVD. As soon as he got off the couch, Lucky jumped up and laid down right beside me with his head on my lap. When Edward turned back around, he was surprised to see where his dog was.

"Well looks like it wasn't my attention he wanted," he said as he sat down on the couch on the other side of me. "Traitor," he said as he reached over and patted Lucky's head.

We were about half way into the movie when Edward spoke. "Was that too much earlier? I'm sorry if it was, I just wanted to touch you so badly."

I looked over at him and smiled. "No it wasn't too much Edward. It felt good, real good. And I waned you to touch me as well."

Edward shifted on the couch so he could look at me better. Lucky didn't seem to like the change in position so he jumped off the couch and went to lie down on his cushion on the floor.

"Bella, I know we've only known each other a few weeks, but I already feel so much for you. I really want you in my life and I want to see where this goes with us. If this is all too much too soon, please tell me, but I can't get you out of my mind."

I inched myself closer to him and placed my hand on his chest. "I feel exactly the same way. I know this is all so new, but I feel it too Edward. I want to see where this goes too. I want to be with you."

He kissed me again and much to my disappointment he pulled back. "I want you so badly Bella, I want to feel your body against mine in my bed, but I… I want it to be right. I have made so many mistakes in the past and have gotten burned even more because things were rushed and I don't want to make that same mistake with you. I want to take you out and wine and dine you like you deserve to be and then when the time is right, I want to come back here and make love to you properly."

His words made my stomach flip flop. "Edward I don't need all of that, I just need you and we'll know when the time is right. We won't be able to stop it."

He kissed me again softly and before long, the night was over. Edward had informed me he was leaving town the day after tomorrow to go to Chicago for a few days. He told me he had some business to take care of with an investor he was looking at to invest in a music school he wanted to open. It saddened me that I probably wasn't going to see him until the following weekend but he told me he'd call me every day while he was gone. I had asked him if he needed me to take care of Lucky, but he told me Lucky was going with him, which surprised me since I knew Edward was flying to Chicago, but it seemed to be something he always did if he had to leave town.

The next day I was having dinner with Rose and Angela when I knew I could no longer get away without telling them about Edward.

"So come on Bella, you have to give us something." Rose pleaded.

"Yes, come on, we've been patient," Angela said.

"Okay," I started. "I really like him, not just like him, but really like him."

"Oh wow, tell us more." Rose said.

"Well he's really sweet and he seems to have his shit together. He's a really good kisser and he's so damn sexy it hurts to look at him sometime."

"Good kisser huh?" Angela asked. "What else is he good at?"

I knew exactly what she was referring to. "I don't know yet, but when we get there, I'm sure he'll be good."

"You haven't had sex yet?" Asked Rose.

"No, it's only been a few weeks, we're taking that part slowly. He's been hurt in the past too and we both want it to be right when it happens, but in the meantime I am content with just being able to kiss him all the time because that in itself is mind blowing."

"So where he is tonight, are you seeing him?" Angela asked.

"No, he actually had to go out of town for a few days. He wants to open a music school and he had to go meet with some investors in Chicago."

"Oh, well when he comes back we so need to meet Mr. Wonderful." Rose said.

"Yes, we should plan a night out, all six of us for drinks." Angela suggested.

"I'm not sure I want to spring you two and Ben and Emmett on him so soon."

"Oh come on Bella, he's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle it," Rose said. "I'll set it up and get back to you with details. When is Edward coming home?"

"Friday," I said knowing I was not getting out of this.

"Okay well then Saturday night it is." Rose said. "This will be fun."

Fun? Sounded more like a nightmare. I hope Edward In the mood to meet my crazy friends.

**Uh oooh, meeting the friends... should be a fun night**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews, some of them made me LOL. I love all the theories. More clues are yet to come. So here is the next chapter, anyone in the mood for a little lemon?**

**Chapter Seven**

Friday afternoon after school I went straight home knowing that I was going to see Edward later that night and I couldn't wait. I didn't realize how much I would miss him until he was actually gone and the need to see him again was almost painful. I was falling hard for this man; there was no question about that.

When I pulled up to my apartment, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw Edward waiting for me outside my door. I got out of my car and slammed the door shut as I rushed over to him.

"What are you doing here?" I squealed as I slammed my body into him and threw my arms around him.

"Whoa, someone missed me," he said as he grabbed onto me to steady himself from my nearly knocking us both over. "I got an earlier flight and I couldn't wait to see you. Is it okay that I'm here?"

"Its more than okay," I said as I reached up on my tip toes to kiss him. He instantly kissed me back with so much passion.

"God, Edward, I did miss you so damn much."

"I missed you too, more than I thought was possible." He leaned down and kissed me again softly and then pulled back. His arms were still wrapped around me then he leaned back down to kissed my neck. "Bella, I need to feel you near me. I need to hold you in my arms."

I looked back up at him so our eyes met. I nodded to him and led him in my apartment.

Once the door was closed behind us, I kicked my shoes off and took Edward's hand in my own. I led him down the hall to my bedroom and once we were inside, I turned around to look at him. Then without saying a word, I sat on the foot of my bed and then moved all the way up to my pillows. Edward kicked off his own shoes and followed me on the bed. Once his head was on my pillow, I moved closer to him and rested my head on his chest. I felt him wrap his arm around me and he rested his hand on my back. He smelled so good. I inhaled his scent and moved myself even closer to him.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_  
><em>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<em>  
><em>Caught up in this moment<em>  
><em>Caught up in your smile<em>

_I've never opened up to anyone_  
><em>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<em>  
><em>We don't need to rush this<em>  
><em>Let's just take it slow<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>No I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

"Edward?" I said as I ran my hand down his chest.

"Hmm?"

I didn't say anything back as I looked at him. His eyes were closed as he rubbed my back. I couldn't take it anymore; I needed to touch him, to feel his skin against mine. I reached my hand back up and slowly unbuttoned one of his shirt buttons. My action caused him to snap his eyes open and look at me.

"Bella," he said softly. I didn't let him go any further as I raised myself up so I could kiss him. He instantly kissed me back, but then pulled back. "I don't want you think this is what I meant when I said I wanted to hold you."

"I know Edward," I said. "I just… need you."

"What about wine and dining you part?" He asked.

"I told you," I gasped. "I only need you… I want you Edward, only you."

"Fuck, Bella… I want you so much."

With that he kissed me again. Our kisses were wet and sloppy and filled with some much passion. Edward broke free of my hold and got up from the bed. I looked up at him confused, but then he smiled at me, and took my hand pulling me off the bed to my feet so I was standing in front of him.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

I once again reached for the buttons on his shirt all the while looking into his eyes. This was not how I imagined out first time to be, but I missed him too much. I wanted him so badly I could not see straight and this, this night, right here right now, felt right.

I unbuttoned his shirt as he started to tug on my blouse trying to free it from my skirt. Once we were finished the task of ridding each other of our shirts, Edward's hands instantly went to the zipper at the back of my skirt. Once he had it undone, he pushed my skirt over my hips letting it fall to the ground and then he gasped.

"Jesus fuck," he hissed when he saw me standing before him in my black lace bra, matching lace panties and thigh highs. "Teachers so did not look like you when I was in school. If they had, I would have failed out."

I blushed from his comments and then he kissed me feverishly as he pulled my body against his. As he pressed his lower body into mine, I could feel his erection as it pressed through his jeans. I moaned from the contact as I plunged my hands into his hair.

Edward then walked me back to the bed and as soon as the backs of my knees hit the bed, he gently laid me down on the mattress. I thought he was going to come down with me, but he stood at the foot of the bed and just looked at me. I was feeling a little self-conscious so I raised myself up on my elbows so I could see him better.

"You are so beautiful, Bella" he said, but before I could respond he went for the button and zipper on his jeans, effectively distracting me.

I watched as he lowered his jeans very slowly and kicked them along with his socks to the side. There he was standing before me in only his black boxer briefs and a very prominent erection. I licked my lips with anticipation as I looked at his upper body. His chest was lean, but he was fit as his pale skin stretched over his muscles. He had the perfect amount of chest hair and my eyes followed the light hair on his stomach as it disappeared into his boxer briefs.

Then my attention went to his left pectoral where I saw a tattoo. How did I not notice that when he first took his shirt off? I guess I was distracted.

Curious, I got up to my knees and crawled over to him so I could get a better look. I leaned up on my knees and ran my fingers over the ink on his chest right over his heart. There were two black lower case E's with green vines running through the letters and an 82 in the middle of the letters. I looked up at Edward and without me asking the question, he answered it.

"For my parents, Edward and Elizabeth and the 82 is the year they died."

I didn't say anything. I didn't need to. I laid my hand flat over the tattoo and then he covered my hand with his own. He pulled me back into another kiss and as he put his knee on the bed, he once again lowered me down. His broke the kiss and his hands started to travel up my left leg and when he got to the top of my garter belt, he unhooked my nylon and slowly pulled it down my leg. He did the same with my other nylon and then unhooked the actual garter belt and tossed it on the floor. Once that was done, he climbed on the bed the rest of the way and lowered his weight on top of me.

Heaven is what Edward on top of me felt like.

The feel of his body on mine nearly sent me over the edge. I could really feel his erection as it pressed on my stomach. As he pushed his tongue back into my mouth, his one hand eased down the strap of my bra and then he kissed my shoulder. I lifted my back so he could reach behind me and unhook my bra. Once the garment was gone from my body, Edward leaned down and took one of my nipples in his mouth. I groaned out as he sucked and swirled his tongue around my hardened my peak. His other hand was busy caressing my other breast until he moved his mouth to that one. My hands were wild over his chest and back as he continued his assault on my breasts.

I wanted to feel him, to see all of him, so I slowly ran my hand down his chest and down his stomach until I finally reached the waistband of his boxers. He tore his mouth from my breasts and shrugged out of last remaining piece of clothing. Once his boxers were on the floor. I pushed him on his back so I could look at him. Damn, he was beautiful. His erection was standing to attention and it was a perfect combination of length and thickness. I needed to touch him. I placed my hand lightly on his lower stomach and very slowly made my way down until I reached the Holy Grail. I ran my palm down the entire length of him before wrapping my small hand around him.

"You're so hard," I said as I stroked him. He felt like velvet steal.

"You get me that way," he gasped. "God, Bella, your hand feels so good."

His skin was soft and silky at it covered his hardness and I knew there was no way I ever going to get enough of him. I continued to stroke him and pump him with my hands, but then I felt Edward's hand stilling my motions.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Uh, not at all… its just that its been a little while for me and I don't want this to be over before it begins."

Getting his meaning I released him and ran my hand back up his chest. I leaned up and kissed him but then pulled away.

"It's been a while for me too." I admitted.

He grinned at me and then pushed me back so I was completely on my back. His body was between my legs as I hitched on my leg over his hip.

"Bella, I want to do so many things to you right now. I want to taste you everywhere, but right now I need to be inside you."

"Yes Edward, please. I need that too."

I watched as he moved off the bed to find his jeans. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and opened it, pulling out a condom. He tossed his wallet back on the floor and rejoined me on the bed. He set the unopened condom on the bed next to my hip as he reached for my panties. Ever so slowly he slid them down my legs and tossed them over his shoulder. We were both now completely naked and I opened myself to him. I saw him swallow hard as he looked at my hairless pussy and then he groaned as he reached for the condom. He ripped the wrapper and rolled it on his length before settling once again between my legs. I opened up more to him giving him more room as he reached down to touch me. He hissed though his teeth when he felt the pool of wetness that had gathered at my core.

"You're so wet Bella."

"Only for you Edward," I said as I looked into his eyes. "Please Edward, now. I can't wait anymore."

With that he pushed himself inside me and we both cried out. Once he was all the way inside, he paused giving me a minute to get used to his size. He was definitely more well endowed then Jake and since it had been over two years since I last had sex, I needed that minute.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm okay now. You can move."

""You are so tight, you feel amazing wrapped around my dick."

I moaned at his words as he mouth claimed mine again. He bag to move inside me and once again my leg was hitched over his hip allowing him to go even deeper.

"Edward," I said as he pumped inside me faster and deeper.

He continued thrusting over and over hitting me in all the right places as we with moaned. He then reached down between our joined bodies and began to rub my clit.

"Oh god Edward… oh oh… god, I'm gonna cum."

"Yes Bella, I want you cum all over my dick," he said as he rubbed me. I felt my entire body start to shudder and my orgasm ripped through me leaving me breathless.

I felt Edward's body start to shake over me and I knew he was close as well. I reached my hands around and gripped his ass pushing him in deeper as I met him thrust for thrust.

"Fuck Bella, ahh ah… oh fuck!" he shouted as he came hard.

His slick body collapsed on top of mine and I could feel his heart pounding in his chest. I ran my hands through his damp hair and placed a kiss on his temple. After a few seconds to regain his breathing, he pulled out of me and rolled onto his back. He discarded the used condom in my trashcan that was beside my bed and let out a big breath.

_No I don't want to say goodnight_  
><em>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<em>

_Tonight_  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>No I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

"That was unreal," he said.

"Yes it most definitely was," I said as I rolled onto my side so I could rest my head on his chest. His arm instantly wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him.

After a few minutes of silence and just laying in each other's arms, I decided now would be a good time as any to ask Edward about tomorrow night.

"I was talking to my friends the other day and they would really like to meet you." I said.

"They would?"

"Yeah, I mean its been a long time since I've dated anyone and I guess they want to meet the guy who's been making me so happy."

"I make you happy?" He asked.

"Yes Edward, you do. I can't remember the last time I've been this happy."

"You make me happy too, Bella. More than you will ever know, more than I thought possible." He said. "So if you want me to meet your friends, then I can do that."

""Great, does tomorrow night sound okay?"

"Tomorrow sounds great, on one condition."

"What the condition?"

"You let me host the evening at my place. I can get some wine and dinner, we can make a night of it there."

"That sounds great, " I said as I kissed him. "But you have to let me help."

"Whatever you want," he said as he pushed me back so he was on top of me.

After we made love again, Edward was getting dressed as I came out of the bathroom in my robe. I reached up to give him a kiss, but the sound of cell phone ringing interrupted us.

"I'm sorry, I should get that," he said.

"No, that's ok, get it." I said.

He reached into his jeans pocket for his phone and answered it.

"Hello," he said. "Yes I got the reports…. No that is completely unacceptable. No, don't do anything, I'll be there on Monday morning." He hung up the phone and let out a sigh.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"That was uh… the investor's office, they want to meet again. I have to be back in Chicago by Monday morning which means I need to fly out again on Sunday."

"Oh," was all I could say at that second.

"I'm sorry baby," he said. "I shouldn't be long this time."

"Its okay," I said. "Is this going to be a regular thing I should expect until you get the school opened?"

"I'm hoping it's not going to be too often, but I can't say for sure," he said as he took me in his arms. "I don't like leaving you have to know that."

"I know," I said. "But we're still good for tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah, tell everyone to come for seven, okay?"

"Okay." I said as I kissed him.

At least we had tomorrow night and meeting my fiends was definitely going to be an adventure.

**Wheww is it hot in here? **

**So next chapter will be fun with Bella's friends and maybe some more clues.**

**Please review! :)**

Song Credit: "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum


	8. Chapter 8

**So this story just won't leave me alone so I hope you don't mind another update! Maybe some questions will be answered in this chapter so read on...**

**Chapter Eight**

The next day, I arrived at Edward's house at six o'clock. I had told everyone to be at Edward's for seven and Rose and Angela were very excited to meet Edward.

My mind was jumbled. Last night had been the most unexpected and the most amazing night of my life. Making love to Edward was… words fail me. I never felt that connected to anyone ever in my life. When Jake and I would have sex it always felt rushed and straight to the point, but Edward… he took his time with my body. He made me feel things I didn't know where possible while making love to someone. I can't even say that I ever made love before last night. A smile came across my face when I reached into the dishwasher to take out clean dishes.

"You don't have to do that," Edward said as he came up from behind me.

"I want to," I said. "You've invited my friends into your home, I can at least empty your dishwasher."

His arms encircled around me and pulled me close to his body. "Last night was so amazing Bella, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and being inside you."

"God Edward, I know the feeling."

"Please tell me after everyone is gone that I can have you in my bed? I can't leave tomorrow without making love to you tonight."

"You can pretty much count on that," I said to him as I backed my ass up against him and moved so I could feel him through his jeans. "I need to feel you inside me again too."

"Unghh, you're killing me," he said.

I giggled as I moved away from him and continued putting the dishes away.

About an hour later, the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Lucky ran by me nearly knocking me over as he ran into Edward's bedroom. Poor guy.

I opened the door to find Rose, Emmett, Angela, and Ben all standing outside the door with shit faced looks on their faces.

"Hey everyone." I said. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Oh we're just happy this wasn't some kind of story, Bella," Emmett said. "I guess Edward really does exist?"

"Yes he exists you big goof," I said. "Come in." I stepped aside allowing them all to come inside the front door. "Edward is in the kitchen."

I led them all into the kitchen were Edward had all kinds of food spread out on the island. I walked over to him and linked my hand with his.

"Hey everyone." He said as he looked up.

"Edward this is Rose, Emmett, Angela, and Ben. Everyone, this is Edward Cullen." I said.

"Nice to meet you man," Emmett said as he extended his hand to Edward.

"You too, all of you," Edward responded. "Its nice to meet Bella's friends."

"Well if definitely nice to meet you Edward," Rose said.

After eating and small talk, the boys gravitated towards the living room when they saw all the game systems Edward had and in no time they were in a heated golf match on Wii.

Rose, Angela, and I were all in the kitchen drinking some wine.

"God Bella, Edward is a hot slice of man." Rose said.

"I know he is," I agreed.

"He seems so familiar to me though, like I know him from somewhere." She said. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"You probably saw him in a bar or something." Angela suggested.

"Yeah maybe," Rose agreed. "Strange though."

"Bella, come on we're dying to know," Angela started. "Have you two… you know, yet?"

"What?" I asked all shy.

"Come on Bella, have you slept with him yet?" Rose asked.

I knew I wasn't getting out of this line of questioning. "As a matter of fact… yes, last night actually."

"Oh my god!" Angela shrieked.

"Angela keep it down," I hissed.

"Sorry, I was just so excited that you finally got some. We all know how long it's been."

"Thanks, I think," I said.

"So how was it?" Rose asked.

"It was amazing, it was everything I had hoped it would be."

"I'm not surprised, he looks like he'd be good," Rose said as she sipped her wine.

"What am I good at?" Edward asked as he walked into the kitchen getting the tail end of our conversation. The three of us just started laughing. "Okay then, not sure I want to know. I'm just going to get more beer and I'll leave you girls to your conversation." He said as he winked at me. I knew he knew exactly what we were talking about.

As soon as Edward left the kitchen, we all started laughing again.

"Are you staying here tonight Bella?" Asked Angela.

"Yeah, Edward actually has to go out of town in the morning for a few days so he asked me to spend the night."

"Where is he going?" Rose asked.

"Chicago. He is meeting with investors so he can open his own music school here in the city."

"Didn't you say he went out of town last week too?" Rose asked.

"Yes, he was in Chicago then too for business," I said. "Rose what is with you?"

"I just can't shake the feeling I know him from somewhere." She said.

"I'm sure you don't," I said as I sipped my wine.

After a couple more hours of girl talk and golf on the Wii, it was time to for everyone to leave.

"It was really great meeting you Edward," Ben said.

"Same here, we'll have to do this again sometime," Edward suggested.

"Thanks for coming," I said to both Rose and Angela as I hugged them.

After everyone left, I helped Edward clean up and then we brought our glasses of wine to the living room. I sat down on the couch next to him so I could lean on him and deeply sighed.

"Thank you for tonight." I said. "I had a really nice time."

"You're welcome," he said. "You're friends are great. However I would like to know what I was so good at that made all you girls laugh when I came in the kitchen."

"Oh, as if you don't already know." I said as I slugged his arm.

"What? Maybe I just want to hear you say it." He said as he shifted himself so that his face was so close to mine. I could taste his breath.

"Well we were talking about how good you are… in bed." I said and then I crashed my lips to his.

"Mmm, let me show you just how good," he said as he got up from the couch and pulled me to my feet. He led me down the hall to his bedroom where Lucky was lying on the foot of the bed. "Lucky get up," he said as he shushed the dog off the bed. Lucky got off the bed and went running towards the living room.

In no time out clothes were shed and we were on Edward's bed naked and making out. He kissed down my neck to my breasts giving equal attention to each of them before he continued to kiss down my stomach to my hips and then he stopped right when he reached the top of my bikini line.

"I have wanted to do this since we met," he admitted. "Can I taste you here Bella?"

"God, yes!" I hissed.

He grinned against my skin and paused again when reached my center. I heard him inhale and realized he was inhaling my scent. The idea made me moan out loud. Edward then lowered his head as I opened up more for him. I felt him drag his tongue up my entire slit making me grasp the sheets.

"Oh god," I said as I felt his tongue slip in between my wet fold.

He started to lick and suck all over me as he pushed one and then two of his long fingers inside me. I cried out as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of me. His tongue flicked my clit and then he sucked on it with just right pressure. I felt like I was seeing stars, everything he was doing to me felt so damn good.

I grabbed onto his hair as I felt my stomach start to tighten. "Edward… fuck, I'm gonna cum."

He didn't say anything, he just hummed as he continued to lick me up and down and drive his fingers in deeper. My whole body started to convulse as my orgasm hit. Once it stopped he licked his lips and came back up my body slamming his mouth to mine. I moaned in his mouth, as I tasted myself on his lips.

"I could eat your pussy for days," he said as he kissed my neck.

"Well now that you have tasted me, I do believe it is my turn to taste you." I said as I got up and moved down his body.

"Fuck… Bella, you don't have to."

"Just shut up, I want to." I said as I moved the rest of the way down until I reached his erection.

I looked up at him one last time before I licked his tip with my tongue and then slowly eased him into my mouth.

"Holy fuck!" He shouted as I took his length as far as I could in my mouth.

I flattened my tongue against him and moved it up and down him while using my hands to pump him in and out of my mouth. I continued to suck on him, pushing him into my mouth so his tip his the back of my throat. I looked back up at him as I sucked on his hard cock. He looked down at me with his mouth hanging open as I hummed while sucking on him.

"Fuck… Bella you have to move, I'm gonna cum. You have to move."

I nodded my head no, and continued with what I was doing. I took him further in my mouth and relaxed my throat as I felt him pulse in my mouth.

"Unghh fuck…oh fuck fuck," he hissed as he spilled his salty liquid down my throat. I swallowed everything he gave me and licked him dry. He tasted amazing.

I let him go from my mouth and looked back up at him as I settled myself next to him.

"I could do that everyday too," I said as I kissed his chest.

"That was so incredible," he said.

"I'm glad," I giggled.

"You are so sexy Bella," he said as he climbed on top of me. "I can't get enough of you."

He leaned down to kiss me and I could feel him getting hard again as he lowered his weight on me. I moaned into mouth and parted my thighs hoping he would get the message as to what I wanted.

"You want it?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"I want you inside me."

He smiled at me and then kissed me again. He broke the kiss to lean over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom from inside the drawer. Once it was on, he was inside me taking me to places only he could take me.

"Yes, Edward… oh god!"

He moved himself in and out of me, deeper with each thrust. Before long we were both crying out in pleasure as our releases took over.

I feel asleep with my back against Edward's chest as he held me close to his warm body. I think it was safe to say that I was falling for his man… hard.

The next morning we made love one last time before I had to leave so Edward could get ready for his trip. I stood in his door way as I kissed him, not wanting to let him go.

"You'll call me?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll call you every night." He said as he kissed me. "It wont be long, I promise."

"I miss you already." I said.

"I miss you too baby," he replied.

I loved when he called me that.

"Okay, let me go otherwise, I'll never let you go." I said as I placed another soft kiss on his lips and stepped back. "Bye."

"See you soon," he said,

I looked back at him one more time before getting on the elevator. I was seriously beginning to hate business trips.

* * *

><p>At O'Hare Airport in Chicago a private 747 jet landed on the tarmac in the pouring rain as a black limo pulled up at the base of the stairs. The driver got out of the car with a large black umbrella and walked halfway up the stairs to greet his boss.<p>

"Welcome home Mr. Masen."

"Thank you Garrett," he responded as he ducked under the umbrella and walked down the stairs. Just then a big brown dog emerged from the plane and tentatively walked down the stairs. "Come on Lucky."

**Wait wha? Who?**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soooo, most fi you guessed it, Edward was the one who was falsely advertising. This chapter is from his POV and it might give us some insight on his motives, however all won't be revealed until a little later. On to the update... **

**Chapter Nine – Edward POV**

It was pouring rain when my private jet arrived In Chicago. As I walked out of the plane with Lucky behind me, my driver Garrett was waiting for us.

Lucky got in the limo and I got in after him. Garrett loaded my bags in the trunk and got in the driver seat.

"Am I taking you home or to the office Sir?"

"Home," I said. "I need to get Lucky settled. I wont be going to the office until tomorrow. Do you know if my Aunt and Uncle are at the estate?"

"I believe they are along with Miss Alice. They told me to tell you they'd be waiting for you."

"Thank you Garrett."

After a 30-minute drive, we arrived back at my estate. I opened the door as Garrett got my bags from the trunk. I went up to the front door and opened it allowing Lucky to go inside. Garrett followed me and told me he was going to bring my bags up my bedroom and then I told him to take the rest of the night off, as I would not need him until tomorrow.

"Edward?" Is that you?

"Yeah Aunt Esme, its me." I said as I walked into the kitchen where she was. I went up to her and hugged her.

"Its so nice to see you my dear."

"You too," I replied.

"Edward, you're home," my Uncle said as he walked into the kitchen with my cousin Alice behind him.

"Its good to be home," I said patting him on the back. "How's my favorite cousin?"

"I'm you're only cousin," Alice said as she hugged me. "Its nice to have you home Edward."

Alice was six years younger than me. She was only a year old when her parents adopted me after my parents were killed. She was more like my sister then my cousin. My Aunt Esme was my Mom's only sister and when they died, there was no question in Esme's mind that she would take me in. My Uncle Carlisle is a good man and he was always there for me growing up. He is a retired doctor while my aunt is still involved in her work of interior decorating. Without Carlisle and Esme Cullen, I'm not sure what would have happened to me when I was five years old. They provided a home and a family to me and most of all they loved me as much as my own parents.

"Well we just wanted to make sure you got home safely," Esme said. "How long are you here for?"

"Just a few days." I replied.

"Okay well let's get together for dinner before you head back." She suggested.

"Count on it," I said. "I'm glad you all were here."

"Us too son," Carlisle said. "We're going to head out."

"Okay," I said. "Uh, Alice can you stay? I need to talk to you?"

"Sure, I can do that."

I said goodbye to my aunt and uncle and made sure Lucky was taken care of before I grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked into the great room. I sat down on the couch as Alice followed me.

"What's going on Edward? You look stressed?" She asked.

"I've gotten myself into a situation Ali and I have no idea what I am going to do."

"Okay, start at the beginning."

I loved my cousin she was always there for me to listen whenever I needed her. She was my rock and she never judged me.

"I met someone."

"Edward, that's great!"

"Yeah, she's amazing. She's everything to me, but I fucked it up from the beginning and I don't know how to fix it without her hating me."

"What happened?"

"Jasper has been on me forever to get out there and start dating again, but you know how I am. I have been through so many relationships where women can't see to past the money and you know how tired of that I became."

"Yes I know, so much that you moved to Seattle where no one knows who you are."

"Exactly," I said. "So anyway, Jasper convinced me to sign up on this singles website and that's where I met Bella. She's a schoolteacher and she's so beautiful. But she has no idea who I am and I let her think I was just some piano instructor who was barely getting by, I even told her my last name was Cullen."

"Wow Edward, I'm not even sure to say to that." She said. "Why didn't you just tell her the truth?"

"I guess I needed to make sure she wanted me for me, not because of what I'm worth. You know what I have been though in the past Ali, especially last year."

"So you tested her?"

"I know that sounds completely insane, but yeah I guess I did."

"Okay so obviously you like this woman and she likes you, so you have to tell her Edward."

"I know I just don't know how to tell her. I don't know how to tell her that I own a multi-billion dollar corporation. I don't know how to tell her that I am the 4th wealthiest man in the country. I don't know how to tell her that I am Edward Masen and not Edward Cullen. I fucked this up and now I am so scared I am going to lose her. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I could lose her."

"Edward you have to tell her the truth. You have to tell her about all the good you have done and how respected you are. The foundation has built so many homes and schools for underprivileged communities, not to mention Masen Global, so many small businesses would be dead in the water without your backing. You have to tell her and I'm sure once you do and she sees for herself what you've accomplished and more importantly that you're still the same man she met on that site, she'll forgive you."

"I hope so Ali, I really hope so." I said. "Can you do me a favor? Can you not mention this to your parents? I need to figure this mess out before I tell them about Bella."

"No problem," she said. "I should go, are you coming into the office tomorrow?"

"Yeah I should be there around 9am."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Not only was Alice my cousin but she was my assistant as well. She kept things going for me at the office when I wasn't there. "Be honest with her Edward, everything will work out if it's meant to be."

"Thanks Ali," I said as I took her in my arms. She hugged me back and then walked to the front door.

"Oh Edward, I wanted to ask you… is Jasper still single?"

"I think so, why?"

"Just wondering."

I finally got why she was asked me about Jasper. "Ali, he's my best friend."

"I know that silly," she said as she walked out of my front door.

I lightly banged my head against the doorframe as she walked out. If I knew my cousin, she really didn't care that Jasper was my best friend. When she wanted something, she usually got it.

I went back into the great room and tuned off all the lights and then made my way up to my bedroom with Lucky right behind me. I stripped out of my clothes down to my boxer briefs and got into bed. I reached for my cell phone and called Bella, I needed to hear her voice. After a couple rings she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby," I said.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm better now that I'm talking to you." I said. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, I had dinner with Rose and now I am just working on my lesson plans for the week. How was your flight?"

"Bumpy, there a storm going on here so that really didn't help with flying in."

"Are you at a hotel now?" She asked.

Fuck, I didn't want to lie to her, but how could I tell her that I was in my own bed at my 800,000 square foot estate that rested on 10 acres?

"Uh, yeah I'm in a hotel, but I wish I was there with you." I said hoping to change the subject. "I miss you Bella. I miss my girlfriend."

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?" She asked and I could feel her smile on the other end of the phone.

"I did. I mean I want you to be if you want to be."

"Edward, I already am."

God this woman was everything to me and it was killing me that I have lied to her about myself.

"I'm glad to hear that," I said. "Well I think I am going to get some rest, I have an early morning meeting."

"Okay, well call me tomorrow and sleep well Edward."

"You too Bella, talk to you soon. Good night." I said.

"Good night." She said as he hung up the phone.

I tossed my phone back on my nightstand and turned the light out. I knew I had to tell Bella the truth, I just didn't know how.

The next morning I got up and showered. I then dressed in my black Armani Suite and headed down stairs. Garrett was waiting for me at the car parked in the driveway. I walked out of the front door and over to the car.

"Good morning Garrett." I said.

"Good morning Sir." He said as he opened the door for me.

A short drive later we arrived at the main headquarters of Masen Global. Garrett pulled into my private entrance and I took the elevator up to he 15th floor of the high rise. When I walked in the main door, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to look at me.

I rarely made appearances at the office, so when I came in, people noticed. Most of the time I worked from home and depended on my many employees to run the office.

"Good morning Mr. Masen," the receptionist said. "Nice to see you."

"Good morning Heidi," I said with a smile. "Is Alice in yet?"

"Yes Sir, I believe she is waiting for you in your office."

"Thank you." I said as I walked pasted her.

I walked down the long hallway to my office to find Alice at my desk on the phone with an investor.

"Yes, that's right, the annual gala… it's going to be in Bellevue this year. Yes Washington State. Okay then, thank you."

"Good morning." I said to Alice as I hung up my suit jacket.

"Morning. Edward, explain to me again why you want to have the gala in Washington this year? I'm not getting great response from investors and contributors who thought it would be here again this year."

"Offer to fly them out, all expenses paid. I'm sure that will change things."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, whoever gives you a hard time about the location just offer to fly them out and put them up in the hotel for the night. We have a few floors reserved at the Westin for that purpose, so just do that."

"Okay, I'm on it" she said as she took her stack of files and left my office.

Every year Masen Global put on a gala to raise money for the E & E Memorial Foundation. I named the charity after my parents when I founded it after I graduated from college. The charity raises money so homes and schools can be built all over the country for under privileged communities. The one truth that I did tell Bella was that I was opening a music school in Seattle, which is why I wanted to have the gala in the area this year. My mother was the one who tried to get me to learn to play the piano, she had a passion for music education and I was opening the new school in her name.

In the beginning the foundation started very small with me and five other people including Alice running it. After a few years I then started Masen Global, which quickly became a multi-billion dollar investment firm. I was grateful to all the investment companies that took a chance on my small foundation, that I wanted to pay it forward, so I developed my own firm that invests in smaller businesses.

With Mason Global on the map I was able to put more money into the foundation and now we were hosting our 5th annual gala. To date I had over 300 people working for me which was a long way away from the original five who were still with me to this day.

I was nervous about having the gala so close to Seattle, but I came to the decision that once I got through that night; I was going to tell Bella the whole truth. I was going to tell her about who I was and what I do and hoped to God she would forgive me for deceiving her.

**Yikes, Edward definitely got himself into a pickle!**

**Like I said, he has a lot more explaing to do and what happened to him **

**last year? Time will reveal all.**

**We'll revisit his POV in a few more chapters. **

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So because I'm so nice and because I had CH 10 already written, I'm updating once more for tonight. I hope you all don't mind. Ok so this one has everything especially a juicey lemon... make sure you read my note at the end...**

_**Chapter Ten**_.

I woke up in the morning excited because Edward would be home later tonight. It's been five days since I saw him and I missed him so much.

The school day went by fast and I made plans to meet Rose for an early dinner. I was glad cause it would make the time go by faster.

"So Edward comes home tonight?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, finally."

"Have you talked to him since he's been gone?"

"Every night," I said. "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Bella that's great," she said. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, I'm pretty happy for me too."

"Oh I wanted to ask you, my boss gave me tickets to this charity thing in Bellevue next Saturday."

"Okay why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's a formal affair. It's a big event for one of our clients, which is like this huge investment firm based in the East. They usually have the event out there but this year it's going to be here. My firm is doing all the advertising for the event and my boss gave me six tickets, I thought we could all go you could bring Edward. I'm sure he cleans up nice in a tux, it will be fun."

"I guess that sounds fun, I'll ask him if he wants to go."

"Great, and we'll have to go shopping for new dresses!" she shrieked.

After my dinner with Rose I went home to get changed. Edward had texted me to let me know he was landing and would be home in an hour. I grabbed my things and headed over to Edward's condo. I couldn't get there fast enough.

As soon as I got off the elevator I ran down the hall to Edward's door but before I could knock the door swung open and I was in Edward's arms. His lips were on mine and his hands were all over me.

We stumbled down the hallway leaving clothes in our path as we made out way to Edward's bedroom. Once in his bedroom, Edward threw me down on the bed and climbed on top of me, however I had other ideas. I pushed him off of me and his eyes widened when I climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. I lowered myself right over his cock and his breath hissed. I placed my hands flat on his chest and before I could move, Edward reached over to his nightstand drawer. I stopped his hand with my own.

"Bella?"

"Its okay Edward… I get the shot," I said as I leaned down to kiss his lips. I then moved so my mouth was right at his ear. "I need to feel all of you inside me, nothing between us."

"Are you sure Bella? I mean I'm clean, but I need for you to be sure."

"I have never more sure about anything about in my life."

"Fuck," he hissed.

"Well, I was trying to before you stopped me."

"By all means," he said with a smile. "Proceed."

I smiled back at him but then the air got very serious. I kept my eyes on his as I shifted myself back on him a little and then raised my hips. I felt his cock right where I needed him to be and then I slowly eased myself down on him. We both cried out.

"Ungh Bella, you feel so good like that," he said as he grabbed my hips and then reached up to caress both my breasts. His hands felt warm on my skin as he pinched my nipples and palmed my flesh.

I raised myself up and slammed back down on him making us both moan. I started to move my hips all around and up and down and then he started to move with me. His hands went from my breasts back down to my hips and then he grabbed my hands to give me some leverage as I fucked him. Hard.

"Oh god Edward… I can't…" I cried out. My thighs were starting to shake and I could barely hold myself up.

He took my hands and placed them on his chest. He then moved his hands back to my hips and began thrusting up inside me as he moved my body up and down. I felt his one hand reach between us as he rubbed my clit.

"Ohh fuck," I hissed. "Yes Edward… harder."

"Oh fuck Bella, I need you cum, I'm so close." He said as he rubbed my clit and thrusted harder.

I felt my orgasm rip through my whole body as I came all over his cock. Edward groaned when he felt me dripping all over him and once again he slammed my body on his. I cried out as he spilled himself inside me giving me all he got.

I collapsed on top of his chest and he held me around my back. I was panting in his neck as he tried to catch his own breath.

I looked up at him and kissed his mouth as I slowly eased him out of me and myself off of him. When I hit the mattress on my stomach I let out a deep sigh.

"Jesus Christ," he said. "I don't know what the fuck that was, but I really hope we get to do that again soon."

"I have no words," I said.

Edward rolled over on his side and ran his hand down the entire length of my back and then up again as he kissed my shoulder.

"I'm not sure I'm ever going to get enough of you," he said in my ear. "I missed you so much Bella, so so much."

"I feel the same way."

After some more time of just lying in each other's arms, Edward had gone into the bathroom and I went into the kitchen dressed in Edward's white button down shirt. I was so hot from the amazing sex we just had that I needed something cold. I opened Edward's freezer and saw that he had some cookie dough ice cream… perfect.

I found an ice cream scoop and a bowl along with a spoon and scooped out some ice cream. I put the container back in the freezer and placed a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth revealing in the cold on my tongue.

Edward came in the kitchen in only his boxer briefs and stopped in his tracks when he saw me in his shirt.

"Good lord woman, you look better in my shirt than I do," he said as he walked over to me and kissed my neck and then sat down on one of the stools at the island.

I smiled at him and then sat down across from him. I pushed the bowl of ice cream over to him. He took the spoon and placed a big spoonful in his mouth.

"I wanted to ask you something." I said trying to distract myself from wanting to jump him again.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked as he placed more ice cream in his mouth.

"Rose got tickets to some party thing and wanted us to come along."

"That sounds fun, when is it?" He pushed the bowl back over to me.

"Next Saturday night." I said as I took a bite and then gave him back the bowl.

"Next Saturday?"

"Yeah, are you free?"

"I'm sorry Bella, I have something that night that I need to do."

"Oh," I said as my eyes dropped from his. "Another business trip?"

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"Edward, are you seeing someone else?"

"What? No, of course not."

"I'm sorry, its just that you always seem to be going out of town on business and I guess my imagination just got the best of me."

He pushed the bowl away from him and got up from the stool. He walked over to me and stood in front of me between my legs. "Bella there is no one else in my life. There is no one else that I want to be with. You are my life now and I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise. I promise after this last trip, everything will be better."

He took me in his arms and held me close. I held him back as tight as I could.

"When are you leaving?"

"Friday night, but I'll be back on Sunday."

"I wish you could go to the party. I would have liked to see you all spiffy in a tuxedo."

"Me too," he said. "But you should still go with your friends, it might be fun and it will make the time go by until I get back to you."

The next thing I knew, Edward was unbuttoning his shirt that I wore and looked suggestively in my eyes. I guess sometime soon was now.

The week went by and even though I spent as much with Edward as I could it was time to say goodbye again. Edward left Friday morning before I left his condo to go to school

After school, Angela and I were meeting Rose in Port Angeles to go dress shopping for the party tomorrow night. I really wasn't in the mood to go since Edward couldn't make it, but Rose and Angela being who they are would not take no for an answer.

We met Rose at a dress boutique on Main Street and started trying on dresses.

"Tell me again why I am going to this? I'm gonna feel like a fifth wheel." I said.

"No you will not," Angela said. "Besides I'm going to stag too, Ben was called into work this weekend."

"Oh well that makes me feel a little better." I said. "I just wish Edward could have gone."

"Out of town again?" Rose asked.

"I know what you're thinking and I asked him if he was seeing someone else and he assured me he was not, so I have to trust that."

"I was not thinking that, Bella," Rose said. "I was just asking where he was."

I shook my head at Rose and laughed.

And hour later, all three of us had finally found dresses. I had decided on full-length black strapless dress with lace that covered the satin fabric. It was a little more expensive then I would have liked, but I gave in and bought it along with a new bag and new shoes to go with it.

The next night had arrived and after spending way too much time getting ready, Rose called me to let know they were ten minutes away. Emmett was driving us since with him being a cop he offered to be the designated driver so us three girls could let lose. I head the car horn from outside my front door and then grabbed my bag and headed out.

"Hey Emmett, you look nice all dressed up" I said. "How are you?"

"I'm great, I have three beautiful dates tonight, what's there to complain about?" He asked as he opened the backseat door for me. Rose sat in the front and I slid in the back next to Angela.

After about an hour drive, we arrived at the Westin Hotel in Bellevue. Emmett gave the keys over to the valet and we all walked into the lobby. We showed the man at the door our tickets and he directed us the Grand Ballroom.

"Wow this place is beautiful." I said as I looked around.

"We are going to have so much fin tonight." Angela said.

We all made our way into the ballroom as were each given a flute of Champaign. The room was set up with about 100 tables all draped in burgundy tablecloths with ivory accents. The lighting was beautiful and there were at least twenty-five servers walking around with platters of hor' devores and Champaign.

Everyone in the ballroom was mingling and waiting for the event to start. I had excused myself to the restroom. When I got back to ballroom, I looked over and saw Rose showing something to Angela and they both looked like they were very stressed out.

"What going on, what's that?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"Nothing." Rose said as she put what looked like a magazine behind her back.

"Come on, what is it, show me." I said.

"You have to tell her," Angela said.

"Tell me what?" I asked. "Rose! Tell me what?"

**Dum Dum Dum! (cue suspenseful music). Did Rose finally get a clue? **

**Now a couple things to recap in this chapter, for one if you caught it when Rose was telling Bella about the gala she said "some charity," she didn't mention which one and then when Bella talked to Edward about it she told him it was a party. So basically neither of them got all the details therefore, both of them have no idea that they will be both be at the same place on Saturday night.**

**And a cliffy, how dare I? LOL. Next chapter will post soon and then the fireworks start. What will Bella do? What will she say to Edward? And what on earth will Edward say when it all comes to a halt? Stay tuned for when Bella Swan finally meets Edward Masen….**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here we go with next chapter, right where we left off... uhh oh, hold on tight and bear with me!**

**Chapter Eleven**

"All right… okay," Rose said and then let out a breath. "Bella remember when we were all at Edward's condo that night and I told you I thought I knew him from somewhere?"

"Yeah." I said still not knowing where she was going with this. "What about it?"

"Well I didn't realize where I knew him from until tonight," she said and then took another deep breath. "His name is not Edward Cullen, its Edward Masen, he's the CEO of the company who's hosting this gala tonight."

"What? No he's not. Edward is in Chicago tonight." I spat. "You're wrong. I think I would know where my boyfriend is, Rose."

"Bella, listen to me," she said as he moved closed to me. "My firm has dealings with Masen Global which is how I got the tickets for tonight, we're did the advertising for the event. I just didn't put it together because I've never met Edward Masen in person I only have talked to his assistant Alice over the phone. Not to mention when you introduced us, you introduced him as Edward Cullen."

"Because that's his name," I said with frustration.

"No Bella, its not," Rose said back. She looked over at Angela who nodded to her encouraging her to continue. "The charity for tonight's gala is Edward's charity, E&E, he named it after his parents who died when he was a little boy."

"Edward and Elizabeth," I said softly as I remembered Edward's tattoo. My stomach felt like it was in a million knots. "What's in your hand?" I asked but Rose hesitated. "Show me god damn it!"

She handed me the magazine. It was a recent issue of Forbes Magazine and I flipped to the article inside that was marked. Once I turned the page and saw Edward's face in the magazine with a full-page spread on his charity, I felt sick to my stomach. Everything was a lie. Everything.

"Is he here tonight?" I choked out trying to fight back my tears.

"I think so, from what I'm told this is the only public appearance he makes all year for the firm."

I turned around and swiftly walked back into the ballroom with Rose and Angela on my heels. As I got further up to the podium there was a petite woman with short pixie like hair on the stage with a microphone.

"Thank you all for coming tonight and supporting the Edward and Elizabeth Memorial Foundation. Thanks to your generosity tonight we have already raised $2.4 million dollars and the night is still young so keeping digging deep in your pockets, let make this a record breaking night. Masen Global and this charity would not be what it is today without the man who has made it all possible. The man who has made all the homes and schools we have built over the past five years a reality for so many people in need. Not only is he my boss, but he's also my cousin, please ladies and gentlemen help me welcome the founder and CEO of Masen Global, Edward Masen."

Everyone in the room stood to their feet and started clapping as Edward made his way to the stage stressed in a tuxedo. There he was, the man who I thought I knew, the man who had stolen my heart, the man who at that very moment I had no idea who he was.

I watched as he kissed Alice on the cheek and took the microphone from her. He paused before he began to speak. My face was hot and my heart was pounding in my chest. I moved closer to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," he started. I watched him as he spoke. "My parents would have been very proud of this evening and all that this charity has been able to do with all if your help. I would just like to say that I…."

And then his eyes caught my own. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I looked back at him. He was frozen in his pace, the look of pure shock on his face as he looked at me. I started to feel like I couldn't breathe; I had to get out of there. I quickly turned and ran though the crowd as my tears fell.

"Excuse me please," Edward said as he placed the microphone down. He jumped off the stage and ran after me. "Bella, please wait!" He shouted behind me. But I kept running. I didn't know where to go because I didn't have a car here. I quickly ran down the stairs to the main lobby of the hotel and out the front doors. "Bella!" He was still behind me.

I kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I was in stilettos and I was completely out of breath I heard his footsteps getting closer, before I knew it he had caught up to me. I kept my back to him, I was shaking, and then I felt him grab my arm and turn my body around to face him.

"Please Bella," he said breathless.

At first I couldn't look at him, when I finally did, tears were running down my face and my hair was falling out of my up-do.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat as I turned to look at him. He didn't answer. "I asked you a question… Who. Are. You?"

"My name is Edward Masen."

"Oh god," I said as more tears fell from my eyes. "Everything was a lie, everything!"

"Please let me explain," he said as he reached for my hand but I jerked it back.

"No, don't touch me, don't you ever touch me!"

"I'm so sorry Bella, please. I wanted to tell you."

"You wanted to tell me? You have been lying to me since day one, all those times you had to go out of town, your name, who you really are, everything!" I shouted at him. "And you wanted to tell me?"

"Please just give me five minutes to explain, please," he begged.

I wiped my face and looked at him. "You have five minutes."

He took a deep breath and ran his hands roughly through his hair. He let out a breath before he spoke.

"When I went on that website I never imagined I would meet someone. I went on there wanting to be a normal person, not someone with money and not the CEO of my company. I just wanted to be me. I wanted to meet someone who would want me for who I am on the inside, not how much money I had."

He tried to take a step closer to me, but I moved back. My head was spinning and I didn't feel like I would be able to continue standing if he were any closer. He stopped and then spoke again.

"When we met, I felt this instant connection with you, something I haven't felt in a very long time if ever. I just needed to be sure that you were falling for me and didn't care about wealth or status. So when you asked me my last name I used my aunt and uncle's last name."

"So you were testing me?" I shouted interrupting him. "This whole time, you were testing me to see if my feelings for you were really real? What the fuck else would they be? I don't know who Edward Masen is… and now I sure as hell don't know who you are!"

"I'm sorry Bella, I never meant for this go on as long as it did. I wanted to tell you the truth. I wanted you to know who I really was."

"When did you want to tell me, before or after you fucked me?"

"Oh god, Bella, it wasn't like that." He said as he voice cracked, "you have to know that my feelings for you were never a lie."

"How do you expect me to believe that? You made me believe that you were a piano teacher and yet come to find out, your some fucking billionaire? I slept with you, I gave you my heart, and you let me believe… oh god!" Tears fell more rapidly now as I remembered everything. "How… can I believe _anything_ you say to me now?""

"Because I love you damn it." He shouted as he yanked on his hair. "Fuck."

I was frozen in my place. I couldn't speak. My heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest.

"I didn't expect to fall in love with you Bella, but I did. I love you with all my heart and I am so sorry." He said as he once again tried to touch me. "Please Bella."

"I can't," I said as I pulled back. "I have to go."

"Bella wait, please."

"No, I can't look at you right now," at that time Rose and Angela had caught up to me. "Please I need to get of here." I said to them.

"Emmett went to get the car, Rose said.

And then Emmett pulled up in the car; I quickly climbed inside not looking back at Edward. Once inside and we drove off, tears once again ran down my cheeks as Rose took me into her arms. All I could do was sob.

**Poor Bella! **

**Do you think she'll be able to get over this? **

**And we still don't know what Edward's true motives were.**

**He still has a lot to explain, will he get the chance?**

**Will love conquer all? **

**Next chapter… soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next update, its short but necessary.**

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning I woke up alone in my bed. I had no idea how I got there or how I had gotten out of my dress. I could only imagine that Rose and Angela had helped. The last thing I remember is crying my eyes out in the car as Rose held me. I must have passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Having everything you thought you knew end up being a lie would exhaust you for sure.

I sat up in my bed and noticed that my cell phone was blinking. I had five-missed calls, seven text messages, and three voicemails all from Edward. I clicked on the text messages and read the first one.

**I'm so sorry. Please talk to me. –E**

I deleted the message and all the others. I couldn't even bring myself to read them or listen to the voicemails; it made my heart ache. I tossed my phone on my nightstand and made me way into my bathroom. I stripped out of my underwear and got into the shower. As the hot water hit my body, I felt tears form in my eyes as I crouched down on the shower floor and let my tears out.

I felt so empty. He told me he loved me, but he lied to me. How could he love me and let me believe something that wasn't even true? How could he let me fall in love with him and not tell me who he really was? How was I supposed to wrap my head around that?

I did love him. I loved him with everything I had inside of me. But now I was questioning who exactly I fell in love with? Everything I thought I knew about Edward was a lie right down to his name. I felt like such a fool.

Once my skin started to wrinkle, I picked myself up off the shower floor and got out. I changed into Yoga pants and a tank top and went out to my living room to find my two best friends in my kitchen making breakfast.

"Did you guys stay here all night?" I asked as I walked into my kitchen.

"Of course, we weren't going to leave you alone Bella," Rose said as he handed me a got cup of hot chocolate, my favorite. I took a sip, it wasn't as good as my dad's, but it was damn close. "Emmett went back to Port Angeles and we stayed here. We had to raid your drawers for something to change into since we were still in our dresses."

"That's fine, " I said. "Thank you for staying."

"How are you feeling now that you've slept?" Angela asked.

"Honestly, I feel numb." I said. "I still can't believe any of it. Everything I thought I knew about him was a lie and I'm just… numb."

"I'm just sorry I didn't figure it out sooner," Rose said.

"Its not your fault," I said. "You told me as soon as you found out… wait, how did you find out?"

"I didn't put it together until my boss introduced me to Alice Cullen," Rose started. "We had talked a couple times over the phone about the advertising for the gala, but we never met face to face. I didn't even know her last name was Cullen until we were introduced. I just knew her as Mr. Masen's assistant. So I asked her if she was related to Edward Cullen and she said her cousin's name was Edward, but he was Edward Masen, the man of the hour and also her boss. It all started to click at that point. I then looked on one of the tables and saw there was a copy of Forbes Magazine. I remembered there was going to be a write up about the gala and the charity in the current issue. When I got to the article and saw Edward's picture in the magazine, I knew. The man that you had been seeing all this time was Edward Masen. Founder and CEO of Masen Global, multi billionaire."

"None of this makes sense," I said. "If he's so damn rich why is he living in a small condo in Seattle and teaching piano? And why the hell was he on that website to begin with?"

"Unfortunately, only Edward can answer those questions," Angela said. "What are you going to do Bella?"

"I don't know," I said. "He called me all night and left messages, but I just can't talk to him right now. I need some time to get my mind wrapped around the fact that he's a fucking billionaire."

"According to Forbes, he's the fourth richest man in the country." Rose said.

"Great, only fourth?" I said. "At least he's not number one. I just can't believe all this time, he was lying to me about everything."

"Maybe he had a good reason, Bella." Rose said. "I think you're going to have to talk to him, even if you don't want to be with him anymore, you need to hear the truth from him so you can move on."

"Move on?" I asked as I looked at her. "How can I move on when I fell in love with him."

"Oh Bella," Angela said. "I do agree with Rose, you need to talk to him especially with knowing that."

After long, Rose and Angela had to head home. I had no energy to do anything so I found myself back in my bed. Before long, the tears began to fall again.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong_  
><em>But my knees were far too weak<em>  
><em>To stand in your arms<em>  
><em>Without falling to your feet<em>

_But there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew.<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

""_Because I love you damn it." _

I heard his words over and over in my head. Did he really love me? Or was that just another lie?

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_When I lay with you  
>I could stay there<br>Close my eyes  
>Feel you here forever<br>You and me together  
>Nothing is better<em>

_'Cause there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew,<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say,<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win<em>

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_I set fire to the rain_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Where I felt something die<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!<em>

I only had three more days of school before summer break to get through this week. I was hoping the distraction would do me good.

The next few days went by and school was over. I always hated saying goodbye to a great school year especially when I had a great group of kids, but this year, I was glad not have the time off.

Over the past four days, Edward has tried to call text and me but I didn't take his calls. I knew I would have to talk to him eventually, but I wasn't ready. I needed some pace to sort though my feelings and seeing him or talking to him now would just cloud my judgment.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you.<em>

_I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Where I felt something die<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time, oh, oh!<em>

I needed time.

I needed to get out of Seattle.

I grabbed my cell phone and called the only person I knew would be there for me, no questions asked.

"Daddy?"

**Aww Bella needs her dad. **

**What will Charlie think about all of this? **

**Next chapter we'll check in on Edward and see how he's doing? **

**Do you think he's just as miserable as Bella? **

**Maybe more? **

**Please Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So let's check in on Edward and see how has been handling the mess he created. **

**Chapter Thirteen: Edward POV**

It's been over a week since I last saw or talked to Bella. I tried to call her and text her, even left her a couple voicemails begging her to talk to me, but she ignored all of my attempts.

I fucked up.

I knew I should have told her the truth from the very beginning and now because I didn't, I may have lost her forever.

I fucked up.

Even Lucky was mad at me. He wasn't his usual self around me this past week. I'm sure its because he misses Bella and even he knows it's my fault that she isn't here

I fucked up.

I had to tell my aunt and uncle what happened since they were at the gala and saw me run out into the street after Bella. They were very supportive as was Alice, but I just needed to be alone. They wanted me come home to Chicago, but I needed to stay in Seattle. I needed to feel close to Bella even if she wouldn't talk to me.

I was slouched on my couch watching a bad infomercial in the same white t-shirt and blue pajama bottoms I had on for the past two days when there was a knock on the front door. I grumbled as I got to my feet and stomped over to answer the front door.

"So I go to London for a few weeks and I come back to find out you've gotten yourself into a big fucking mess."

"Jasper, when did you get back? You weren't supposed to be back until next week." I said as I let my best friend into the condo.

"Alice called me the other day and told me what happened," he said. "So I finished up the important stuff and got on a plane. Fuck man, you stink."

"Thanks," I said. "Nice to have you back." I turned and went back to the living room to resume my place on the couch.

Jasper was in charge of the international investors for Masen Global and he had been in London for the past few weeks on business. Of course Alice would call him, any excuse to talk to him. I pushed that thought of my head.

Jasper came in and looked around the place. It was a mess. There were take out containers all over the kitchen along an empty beer bottles. My mail from the past week was scattered all over the island in the kitchen. I just didn't care to clean up.

"Damn dude, this place is a mess," he said as he came in the living room. "When was the last time you showered?"

"I don't remember," I said as I flipped through the channels.

"Sit the fuck up man," Jasper shouted as he kicked the ottoman causing my legs to fall on the floor.

"What the fuck?" I spat.

"Exactly, what the fuck?" He asked. "Edward, talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about. I lost Bella, that's all there is to it."

"Do you know that for sure, did she tell you that herself?"

"She hasn't answered any of my calls or texts. I hurt her man and I'm not sure she can ever forgive me."

"You don't know that," he said. "Yes you hurt her, but it's not like you cheated on her, you just left out some details about yourself."

"Yeah pretty fucking big details." I said. "I lied to her about who I was, she thought the complete opposite of who I really am. Its just as bad as cheating."

He was quiet and then he spoke again. "I've never seen you like this over a chick man, as long as I have known you, I've never seen you this fucked up. Did you fall in love with her?"

"Yes," I said and then looked up at him again. "I love her, she is my reason for existing; my reason for breathing, but none of that matters now it seems."

"If she matters that much to you then you have to make her understand why you did what you did."

"But how can I make her understand when she won't even talk to me?"

"Make her talk to you," Jasper said. "You said you tried to call her, but have you made any attempts to see her?"

"No," I said. "She'll probably slam the door in my face."

"Only one way to find out," he said. "Come the fuck on Edward. If you love her the way you say you do, then fight for her, show her you're willing to do what ever the fuck it takes it win her heart back."

I looked up at him completely still.

"Get up off your fucking ass, get in the shower, shave your face, get dressed, and go to her." He said. "Go god damn it!"

"Fuck!" I shouted as I got up front the couch. "I'm going."

"That's my boy," Jasper said with a laugh and then he plopped down on the couch where I was sitting. "I'll call Alice and let her know you're still alive."

"Dude she's my cousin." I said as I looked back at him.

"So?"

"So… isn't there some kind of friend code that says you don't go after your best friend's family?"

"Ah my friend, that would only be your best friend's sister," Jasper replied with a raised eyebrow. "Sisters are off limits, Alice is your cousin."

"She might as well be my sister, fucker." I said.

"Details details," he said. "Now go, worry about your own love life for now."

I grumbled as I made my way down the hall to my bedroom. I stripped out of my pajamas and got into the shower. The hot water felt good on my skin as it washed over me. I knew Jasper was right; I had to go to Bella. I had to see her and try to make her understand. Since she wasn't taking my calls, I had no choice but to go to her apartment, and hop to fuck she'd give me the chance to explain.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I stepped over to the vanity and slopped on some shaving cream and then shaved my four-day-old beard away. I added some aftershave and then went to my bedroom to find some clean clothes.

When I walked into my bedroom, Lucky was on my bed, and as soon as he saw me, he turned around and gave me his back.

"I know you miss her too," I said as I sat down on the bed next to my four-legged friend. "I'm going to do whatever I have to bring her back, okay?" Lucky moved his head to face me and licked my hand. "That a boy." I patted his head and then went in search of some clean clothes.

After dressing in jeans and a dark blue button down shirt that I cuffed to my elbows, I put on my shoes, ran my fingers through my hair, grabbed my wallet, and headed back to the living room to find Jasper on the phone.

"Yeah, he's okay, well as good as could be expected," he looked up at me when he saw me walk in the room. "I have to go, I'll call you back later…. me too. Bye" he hung up the phone and grinned at me. "Now that's much better."

"You're killing me man," I said. "After I figure out my own shit, we're going to talk to about you and my cousin."

"Whatever you want my friend," he said. "Now go find your girl."

I walked out of the living room, grabbed my keys off the kitchen table, and left the house. All throughout the ride to Bella's apartment, my mind was going crazy.

What if she won't talk to me?

What if she never wants to see me again?

What am I even going to say to make her understand?

Doe she love me?

I turned up the radio in my car as loud as I could hoping it would drown out my thoughts.

_If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me  
>No baby please don't go<br>If you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me  
>No baby please don't go<br>A love like ours is love that's hard to find_

_How could we let it slip away  
>We've come too far to leave it all behind<br>How could we end it all this way_

_When tomorrow comes we'll both regret  
>Things we said today<br>Cause I need you more than you'll ever know_

I turned the station on the radio

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel  
>like I am home again whenever I'm alone with<br>you, you make me feel like I am whole again_

_whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel_  
><em>like I am young again whenever I'm alone with<em>  
><em>you, you make me feel like I am fun again<em>

_however far away I will always love you however_  
><em>long I stay I will always love you whatever<em>  
><em>words I say I will always love you I will always<em>  
><em>love you<em>

Again I changed the station

_I know I hurt you  
>That's the last thing I meant to do<br>Sometimes I can be careless and blind  
>Can you forgive the fool that I've been?<em>

_You know I love you_  
><em>You're the one thing I have that's true<em>  
><em>My life used to be nothing to me<em>  
><em>I never want to feel that again<em>

_If you go away girl  
>You're taking my heart with you<br>If you go away girl  
>You'll be breaking my heart in two<br>If you only stay girl  
>I promise you the world<br>So please don't ever go away_

"What the fuck?" I said out loud. Every damn radio station was haunting me. I changed it again.

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,_

_and baby the way you make my world go round  
>And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:<em>

_This time I think I'm to blame_

_it's harder to get through the days  
>You get older and blame turns to shame<em>

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_  
><em>The sleepless nights and the tears you cried<em>

_it's never too late to make it right  
>Oh yeah sorry!<em>

I smacked the off button of my car stereo and grunted out loud. I turned down Bella's street and my heart sank when I reached her building. I got out of my car and slowly walked up to her front door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer.

I looked around the lot and didn't see her car. I pulled out my cell phone and tried her cell. It went right into voicemail.

"Are you looking for Bella?"

I looked behind me to see an older woman with a cane standing on the walkway.

"Yes I am," I answered. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, haven't seen her in about a two days," she said. "She asked me take in her mail for her, said she was going out of town for a while."

"Did she say where she going?" I asked the woman.

"No, she didn't." She said. "She's a good girl, I hope she's okay"

"Me too. Thank you," I said to the woman as I walked back to my car. " Have a nice day."

I got back in my car and felt my eyes start to water.

She left.

There was no way I was going to let her run away without hearing me out first. I called the only other person I could think of for help.

"New Moon Advertising."

"Hello, is Rose Hale available please?" I asked the receptionist.

"One moment, I'll put you through."

I heard the phone start to ring again and then Rose picked up on the second ring

"This is Rose can I help you?"

"Rose, its Edward."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I'm sorry to call you at work, but I didn't know what else to do," I said. "I'm at Bella's apartment and her neighbor told me she went out of town. Please Rose, I need to find her."

"I'm not sure she wants to see you, Edward." She said. "And I really can't blame her. You hurt her, she trusted you, and you lied to her."

"I know I did and I need to try to make it right,"

"You know it's taken Bella a long time to put her heart out there again and then you go and stomp on it."

"Rose, it was never my intension to hurt her." I took a deep breath. "Please, I know you're her best friend and I know you want what's best for her, so please tell me where she went… I love her." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Rose are you there?"

"You love her?" She asked after another few seconds of silence.

"With everything I am, more then she will ever know."

"She'll kill me for telling you," she said. "Edward I swear to fuck, if you fuck this up again with her I will cut off your dick and put it in the garbage disposal while you watch."

"Hopefully for my dick's sake, it won't come to that," I said cringing at that visual.

"She went to her father's house in Forks," she said. "He's the retired police chief, Charlie Sawn. I'm sure you can find the address."

"Thank you Rose."

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Just because Charlie is retired doesn't mean he doesn't still have a gun. The garbage disposal is child's play next to a loaded gun."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said. "Thanks again Rose."

I ended the call and pulled up Charlie's address and directions on my iPhone. Once I had what I needed I peeled out of the parking lot and got on the interstate headed in the direction of Forks.

**Oh Edward, thank you for taking a shower!**

**Rose cracked me up with her threats; **

**hope Edward's dick will never see the inside of a garbage disposal – ouch!**

**Next chapter... Forks, what will Bella do?**

**Please Review!**

Song credits:

"If you leave me now," by Chicago

"Lovesong," by The Cure

"If you go away," by NKOTB

"Sorry," by Buckcherry


	14. Chapter 14

**And here we go with the next chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed, I have loved reading all of them. And thanks to those who are lurking, I know you're out there! **

**Chapter Fourteen**

I arrived at my dad's house two days ago. When I called him and asked him if I could come home for a while, he didn't hesitate. I needed to be in a place where I felt safe and, as cliché as it sounds, there's no place like home.

Since I got back to Forks all I have done is sleep. My head was so full of confusion and I was so exhausted from crying.

I couldn't cry if I was asleep.

I opened my eyes to see there was some light coming through my drapes so I assumed it was sometime in the morning. As I was about to close my eyes again, there was a knock on the door, and then my dad came in my room.

"Bells," he said as he came in. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," I said as I turned around to face him. He sat down on the side of the bed and placed a cup of hot chocolate on my nightstand.

""Bells, it's been two days," he started. "I know you needed some time so I have left you alone, but now you're starting to worry me kid."

"I'm sorry, dad," I said. "I just feel so empty inside. I'm so tired."

"I know Bells, believe me I know."

"This isn't like it was with Jake. I thought I loved Jake, but I know now that I didn't. My feelings for Edward are so different, so much deeper. I don't know why he just didn't tell me the truth."

"I wish I knew why he did that," Charlie said. "Do you love him, Bells?"

"I do, with all my heart. I am so in love with him Dad," I said. "It happened so fast, but my heart just aches when I'm not with him. I am so mad at him for not being up front with me, but I love him so much." Tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Does he love you?"

"He said he did." I said as I wiped my face.

"Then maybe you need to let him tell you everything." He said, "when you're ready, you need to talk to him. Take it from me, Bells… life it too damn short, don't waste any time with the one you love because you could wake up tomorrow and it all could be gone."

"But you're happy with Sue now, right?"

"Yeah I am, but your mother will always be in my heart," he said. "Our time together was cut short by something we had no control over, but you and Edward have control if its something you both want." He took a deep breath and sighed. "How about you come downstairs? Sue made a big breakfast all your favorites. Please come down, for your old man?"

I took a deep breath and let it out of my lugs. "Give me a few minutes to shower and I'll come down."

"Okay sweetheart," he said as he got up from my bed. "Drink your hot chocolate."

I nodded as he left my room. When I heard his footsteps head down the stairs I took the mug from my nightstand and sipped the chocolate heaven. My dad always made the best hot chocolate.

I deeply sighed as I threw the covers off me and went over to my suitcase. I pulled out some clean underwear and socks. I also pulled out a pair of jeans and purple long sleeved t-shirt. I took all my clothes and my toiletries bag into the bathroom and started the shower.

As I let the hot water wash over me I tried to fight back my tears. I missed Edward, but as much as I missed him, I didn't think I could look at him. I didn't know what was real and what was not when it came to him. I fought back my tears as I washed my long locks.

After my shower, I got dressed and left my hair to air dry. I looked at myself in the mirror and my eyes looks swollen. I put on some concealer so I wouldn't freak my dad completely out.

As I headed down the stairs, I stopped in my tracks mid way down the stairs when I heard a familiar velvet voice at the door. I couldn't see him but I could hear him,

"Please Sir, I just need to talk to her."

Oh god, Edward was here in Forks? Damn Rose, she had to have told him where I was. I was going to kill her for this. Why would she tell him where I went when I asked her not to?

"Look Edward, right?" I heard Charlie say "I don't think she wants to talk to you right now, maybe another time, but not now. Now I can appreciate that you drove all this way knowing I have a gun and I could shoot you where you stand, but Bella is my daughter and she is really upset, so my concern is for her and what she needs, not what you need."

"I understand Chief Swan," Edward said. "I care about your daughter very much, so please can you at least tell her that I came by? I'm not going anywhere, I will wait as long as it takes."

"I'll let her know, Edward."

"Thank you, Sir."

As Charlie closed the front door, I came down the stairs.

"So that was Edward huh?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said unable to find my voice.

"Brave kid to come here knowing I'm armed," Charlie said as he kissed my cheek and headed to the kitchen. "Remember what I said about life being too short, Bella."

I went down the stairs the rest of the way and stopped at the front door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I stepped out on the porch in my socks and watched as Edward walked down the driveway to his parked car on the street.

"Edward." I called his name.

He stopped and spun around to see me standing there. He let out a little smile and then walked back up the driveway.

"Bella… I"

"Stop," I said. "Please don't come any closer." He stopped walking towards me and his face fell. "I just need there to be some distance, I can't feel you so close to me right now, not when there is still so many unanswered questions."

"I understand," He said softly. "I'm sorry Bella… for everything." I didn't say anything I just looked at him. "I know you have so many questions and I want to answer all of them and tell you everything about me. But you have to know, the man you met that first night is still who I am. I never lied about my heart and what I feel in it."

"Was it true?" I choked out.

"Was what true?"

"The night of the gala, in the street. You told me you loved me, was it true, or where you just saying it?"

He tentatively took one step closer to me and looked in my eyes. I could tell he wanted to touch me but he held back.

"I have never meant anything more in my life," he said. "I love you Bella. I am so in love with you that I can't see straight."

"I love you too, Edward," I said softly. "But it doesn't change anything right now. I still need some space to figure all this out. I can't let being in love with you cloud my judgment."

He nodded his head and pursed his lips. "Whatever you want Bella. I'll be here waiting for you whenever you're ready."

"I'm gonna spend some time with my dad and then I'll call you when I get back to Seattle," I started. "Maybe then we can talk?"

"Anytime, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Okay, " I said. "Be careful driving back." I nodded to him and then walked back to the front door. Once I got to the door, I turned back to look at him. He looked sad as he got in his car. As he started the car he looked back up at me and waved. I raised my hand to wave back and I waited until he drove off before I went back in the house to find Charlie and Sue waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Everything okay Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I hope they will be, dad."

"Can I get you some pancakes Bella?" Sue asked.

"Sure," I said.

As Sue served me breakfast, I felt happy for my dad that he found someone to care for him and cook for him. Sue really seemed to love him; they seemed to be so content with each other. I could only wish I would have that feeling again in my heart.

After few days, I was alone in my dad's house as he and Sue decided to go out for a hike.

I spent the past few days going over so many things in my head. I told Edward I loved him and I did, but I also told him I still needed space. He has respected that and hasn't tried to contact me. I however thought it was time to call my sell-out. I turned on my cell phone and called Rose.

"How mad at me are you?" She asked when she answered the phone.

"I'm pissed off," I said.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, Edward called me and he told me he loved you and I just caved. I'm really sorry." She said in one breath. "Do you hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you, Rose." I said.

"Did he show up?"

"Yeah he did. I told him I needed some space and I asked him if he meant it when he said he loved me."

"I think he does Bella," she said. "I really think he loves you and wants to do whatever he can to make all this up to you."

"I know."

"Are you going to let him?"

"I don't know, I still need some time," I said. "I'll call you when I get back in town."

"Okay Bella, I'll talk to you then."

I hung up the phone with Rose and then I curled up on the couch with my laptop. I went on Goggle and typed in Edward Masen.

There were many links that came up, but I clicked on the one that led me to his Bio.

_**Edward Anthony Masen born June 20, 1977 in Chicago Illinois. **_

_**Only child to Edward and Elizabeth, both deceased 1982-car accident. Adopted by his mother's sister Esme and her husband Carlisle Cullen. **_

_**Masen attended private school in Chicago and upon graduating high school a year early in 1993, Masen was accepted into Cornell University and graduated Magna Cum Laude. After graduation Masen founded E&E Memorial Foundation. Named after his parents, the Foundation has helped to build over 100 homes and schools nationally in underprivileged neighborhoods. Also the founder and CEO of Masen Global, an investment firm that supports small business around the country. In 2011, Masen was named the fourth richest person in the country by Forbes Magazine and has an impressive net worth of 5.4 Billion Dollars. Currently at age 35, Edward Masen continues to expand his investment firm and also is extremely active in his foundation. To date, Masen still resides in Chicago and is considered to be one of the country's most eligible bachelors. **_

Holy shit. 5.4 _Billion_ Dollars? I don't even think I know how much money that is. I clicked on more links; all were articles about homes and schools that were built by Edward's foundation. It was truly impressive and something he should be proud of. I clicked on a picture and when it came up it brought tears to my eyes. It was a picture of Edward and a little girl. She couldn't have more than eight years old. I read the caption under the picture.

_**Edward Masen pictured with Katie Copeland, a young student who thanks to Masen will have an opportunity to go to school that is not infested with mold as her previous school was. Copeland was diagnosed with a Respiratory Illnesses due to the exposure of mold. Masen also paid for the child's medical expenses as her mother did not have health insurance through her job. **_

Tears ran down my face as I read more about Edward and all the good he has done. But all of the good does not take away from the lies he told me. I needed to understand why he felt the need to lie about himself when he's done all this good. What possible reason could there be for him to keep all of this from me?

I shut down my laptop and went upstairs to my room. I put everything back in my suitcase and brought it downstairs. I wrote a quick note to my dad and left it on the kitchen table.

I then went out to my car and drove until I got on the interstate headed back to Seattle. It was time for some answers.

**Next chapter, Edward has some splainin' to do!**

**Will Bella understand his reasons and forgive him?**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again for your reviews, I love them all. Here's the next chapter where we finally get Edward's explanation and we learn what happened to him a year ago… finally right? **

**Chapter Fifteen**

I got home from Forks and picked up my mail from my next-door neighbor. She told me a young attractive man was looking for me about a week ago. I knew she meant Edward and I thanked her for telling me.

I showered and got dressed in jeans and a black Henley and then was pacing around my apartment with my cell phone in hand. Every time I tried to call Edward, I hug up before I let the call go through.

Why the hell was I nervous to talk to him? I dialed again and hung up.

"Damn it," I said out loud. This was ridiculous. Finally I grabbed my bag and headed out to my car. The phone was obviously not going to work; we needed to talk in person.

I just hoped I was strong enough to be near him again.

I had no idea if he was even in town or not, but I guess there was only one-way to find out.

My heart pounded ad I got off the elevator and walked to Edward's door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, someone I didn't recognize answered the door. He was a little shorter than Edward with dark blonde hair.

"Hi," I said. "I'm sorry… I was looking for Edward."

"You must be Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am, and you are?"

"I'm Edward's friend Jasper," he said. "Edward isn't home right now."

"Oh ok," I said as I looked to the floor. He wasn't home, he left; I fought back my tears. "Can you just um… tell him… can you tell him I stopped by?"

"He'll be back in about an hour, he just went to the gym." He said. "Do you want to wait inside for him?"

He was still in town. He didn't leave.

"Uh… yeah sure," I said. Jasper stepped aside so I could come in. As soon as I did, Lucky ran out of the bedroom and right over to me. I was happy to see he remembered me as I bent down to his level. "Hey there boy, I missed you." I said as I petted him.

"Wow, I didn't know he liked anyone but Edward," Jasper said. "I think I have seen him for all of ten minutes total since Edward got him."

I smiled up at Jasper as I continued to give attention to Lucky. When I stood up and walked into the kitchen Lucky followed me.

"So are you the friend who convinced Edward to go on that singles website?" I asked.

"Guilty as charged," he said. "I know he fucked up Bella."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"But I also know he loves you. I have known Edward since we were teenagers and I have never seen him like this. He's had other girlfriends, but I have never seen him in love. I hope you'll give him a change, he really is one of the good guys."

"Well, that's why I'm here." I said.

"I actually need to get going, I have a flight to Chicago," he said. "Feel free to hang out and wait for Edward, he'll be home soon. I'm sure he won't mind if you wait for him."

"Thank you Jasper," I said. "And it was nice meeting you."

"You too Bella," he said as he picked up his bag and looked back over to me. "I hope I'll see you again soon." He smiled and then left the condo.

After Jasper left and I was alone in the condo, I looked around; it felt like it had been so long since I was last there. I decided to go sit down on the couch and wait for Edward. As soon as I sat down, Lucky got up on the couch next to me and rested his head on my lap.

My mind ran wild as I sat and waited for Edward. There were so many questions, so many doubts in my mind, and I needed him to tell me everything. I needed to know who Edward Masen was. I needed to know why he felt he couldn't tell me whom he was and most importantly, I needed to know that he was the same man I fell in love with.

After about thirty minutes, I hear a key in the door.

Edward was home.

I felt my heart start to pound in my chest. I heard the door open and Lucky raised his head. As if he knew it was Edward, he let out a sigh and returned his head to my lap. I heard footsteps getting closer and then he was there standing in the entrance way to the living room dressed in workout shorts and a t-shirt. He's sweaty and his hair was sticking to his head.

Holy shit.

"You're here," he said with shock as he looked at me.

"I missed your dog," I said back as I looked up at him, but then had to tear my eyes away from him.

"Well he missed you too," he replied. "He hasn't even wanted to be near me since you left."

I smiled as I pet Lucky silently thanking him for being on my side. "Jasper let me in," I said. "I hope you don't mind that I waited for you."

"Of course I don't mind Bella, I'm glad you're here." He said. "But would you mind if I took a quick shower? I'm sure I don't smell very good and I'm all sweaty."

"Sure," I said. "Take you're time."

"You'll still be here when I'm done?"

"I'll still be here," I said.

He nodded to me and then left to take a shower. I had to try and keep it together if we were going to talk.

First he came in all sweaty from the gym and now he was in the shower wet and naked. I needed to get a grip.

Fifteen minutes later, Edward came back out to the living room dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was wet, he was barefoot, and god he smelled so damn good. My mouth felt like cotton and he still could make my stomach flip flop.

"When did you get back to Seattle?" He asked as he sat on the chair across from the couch.

"This morning," I said as I cleared my throat. "I was going to just call you, but I thought we needed to talk in person."

"I agree," he said. "So please… let's talk."

I took another deep breath and looked down at my hands and then back up at him. His green eyes were burning holes in my skin.

Well it's now or never, so here goes.

"I guess what I'm having a hard time understanding is why you went on that website in the first place? I mean you could have any woman you want, someone who's in your world… who lives like you do, has the same things you do."

"Bella, if I wanted a woman like that then no, I wouldn't have gone on that site," he said. "But that's not what I want."

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you choose me? I'm just a schoolteacher who lives a relatively simple life here in Seattle. I mean it doesn't make sense to me, it's like you're royalty and I'm just a plain commoner."

"You are anything but plain Bella." He said. "But to answer your question, ever since I have become what I am, things have been a bit challenging. You would not believe how many so called long lost relatives have contacted me or women that I never had sex with contacted me to tell me they had my baby. When you have money, there are always other things to deal with. I'm not trying to sound like I'm complaining, I'm thankful for what I have accomplished and what I have been able to do with my money, but sometimes, it gets very frustrating,"

He got up from the couch and walked over to the door that led out to his balcony. He deeply sighed and spoke again.

"As for why I chose you?" He turned to look at me. "In the past few years I have had relationships, some girlfriends, some not, but none of them worked out. I realized they were mostly interested in the money, the status, the name, but never the man behind all that. About two years ago, I met Lauren. I thought she was the one, we were together for almost a year and I thought I loved her and I honestly thought she loved me, but I was sadly mistaken. One morning, I had to go into the office early to pick up a report for a meeting when I heard some noises coming from my vice president's office. When I opened the door, I found him fucking my girlfriend. Only come to find out, she was never my girlfriend, she was his."

My heart sank as he continued to tell me about his past.

"James and Lauren hatched this plan that spanned over a year to get control of Masen Global and all the money," he continued. "The plan was for Lauren to come into my life and make me vulnerable so she could gain access to my assets, to the company, to the bank accounts, to everything. And then she was going to report the information back to James so he could take it all. Of course when I walked in on them, their plan went to shit, but it almost worked. She had moved into my house and I was seriously considering buying a ring for her, had I not walked in on them, I would have been none the wiser. I found out that James was slowly embezzling money from the foundation and he was later arrested. James got ten years in federal prison for embezzlement and conspiracy and Lauren was given five years probation. After that I just became more closed off then I ever was. I shut down the entire notion of love and relationships because I had lost my trust in it."

He moved closer to me and then slowly took a seat on the couch next to me. Lucky jumped off the couch and ran into the bedroom.

"All that changed when I met you, Bella." He slowly touched my hand and I didn't pull away. "After months of pressuring me to get out there again, Jasper convinced me to go on that site. I went on there with my heart, but I left out the money and the status. I wanted to see if I could find someone who could see past all of that and just see me. That night we met you were everything I was looking for. I felt my heart open up for the first time in a long time. I felt my walls breaking down. I felt myself learning to love again and that was all because of you. You made me feel like nothing else mattered in the world. I should have told you the truth about who I am. I know that. I am so sorry for not telling you and for thinking even for a minute that you're feelings needed to be tested. I will forever regret not being up front with you."

I let out a breath that I had been holding in and covered his hand with my own. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I am so sorry Bella," he continued. "I'm sorry that I made you doubt me and my feeling for you. I love you so much and I'm just so –"

I stopped him when I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. He pulled me to his body and held me close as he kissed me back. When our tongues met, tears started to fall out of my eyes. All of my love poured into him through my kiss and I felt his love in return. When we pulled back, I realized my tears were not the only ones I felt on my wet cheeks.

"I love you too Edward, and while I wish you had been up front with me about who you were, I understand why you needed to be sure." I said.

He took my hand in his and brought it up to his warm lips. He kissed each of my knuckles making my heart flutter.

"I missed you so much," he said. "I don't want to know another day without you in my life."

"I missed you too Edward, so much."

After a few minutes, Edward lifted me up in his arms and carried me to his bedroom. He gently laid me down on the bed and pulled me into his arms as he held me from behind. My back was pressed firmly against his chest as he breathed on my neck.

It was what we needed, just to be quiet after all the explanations and apologies, we just needed to hold each other close. To just love each other.

"I read your online Bio," I said breaking our silence.

"Oh no," he said as he released a breath. "I'm afraid to ask."

"Don't be, it was very impressive," I said. "But also a little intimidating as well."

"How so?"

I turned my body so I could look at him. He kept his arm draped over my stomach not wanting to break our contact.

"You're seriously the fourth wealthiest man in the country?"

"At last count, yeah I guess so."

"And you're really worth all the money it said you were?"

"Give or take a million or two."

"Edward," I said. "That is a lot to take in. I mean I don't even know how much money that is, it scares me."

"I don't want it to scare you, Bella. Its just money."

"If its just money, then why did you move here and live like you don't have much let alone billions?"

"I never live like I have billions. Yes I have an estate in Chicago, but its far too big for just me. I think I bought it because I could without really thinking that it would just be me living there. My aunt and uncle have their own home and so does my cousin Alice. When I'm at the estate, it just Lucky and I and its very lonely. I mean I have my housekeeper but she only comes in twice a week and I'm usually not there when she comes in. I haven' really decorated the house and its very bare. Living here in this condo makes me feel a lot less swallowed up, but yes I did move here because no one knows me. Masen Global hadn't reached the west coast until the night of the gala. I guess I just wanted a place to escape."

"But you still have so much responsibility." I said.

"Yes I do, but I've always worked from home and that is what I do here. I was only in Chicago so much because I am in the process of opening a new music school that part was true, but mostly I do all my dealings from home. I don't want you to feel scared or intimidated because of my wealth. Like I said, its only money."

"Yeah maybe so, but I'm not sure I know how to handle that. How do I fit in your world? How do I stand by your side and not feel like I don't belong with you? I mean I'm just me"

"And I wouldn't change a thing about you." He said. "Bella, I fell in love with you because of who you are. You were always yourself and as far as you 'fitting in,' I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks. I love you. I want you next to me, under me, and most definitely on top of me. I want to take care of you, maybe even spoil you a little if you'll let me, but I," he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Want," he kissed my nose. "You," he kissed my lips. "And only you. After that, nothing else matters."

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too," he said.

I missed his taste.

I missed his touch.

I missed him.

"Well one thing that was said in your bio is no longer true and I think it needs to be revised."

"What was that?"

"You're no longer one of the country's most eligible bachelors."

"Ah… well yeah, I guess it would appear that I'm not," he said with a smile and then he leaned down again to kiss me. I instantly responded to his kiss and opened up to him so his tongue could play with my mine.

"Edward," I said under his kiss. "I need…"

"What?" He asked as his kissed my neck. "I need to hear you say it Bella. I need to hear you say it so I believe it."

I took his face in my hands and softly kissed his lips. "I need you… please, make love to me."

**Oh no she didn't… yes I ended it there!**

**So do you forgive Edward? I do.**

**Next chapter… reunion sex!**

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all much for all your reviews. All of them are so great. So here is the next chapter that I like to call Sweet Sixteen because thats all it is, lol. Hope you all like. **

**Chapter Sweet Sixteen**

_I'm so in love with you  
>Whatever you want to do<br>Is alright with me  
>You make me feel so brand new<br>And I wanna spend my whole life with you  
>Let me say that since<br>Since we're been together  
>Loving you forever<br>Is what I need_

_Let me be the one you come running to_  
><em>'cause I'll never be untrue<em>

_Let's, let's stay together  
>Loving you whether whether<br>Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
><em>

I had gone into Edward's bathroom to wash my face and freshen up. Our conversation left me with a lot to take in, but I loved Edward, and I wanted to be with him more than I wanted my next breath.

He was still the same man I met on that website, his heart was still the same, but he just had a little more money then I originally thought. Well a lot more money, but I wasn't going to think about that right now. All I wanted to think about was being with him.

I finished washing my face and combing through my hair with my fingers. I then took off my socks and converse and decided I would just take off my jeans too.

One less thing to take off.

I left my Henley on which fell just below my ass, but I unbuttoned the top three buttons. I was glad I chose one of my favorite underwear sets, white lace bra and panties with pale pink accents along the cups of the bra and waistband of the panties. I had remembered what Rose told me before I went on my first date with Edward, even though he might not see your sexy underwear it would still make you feel about good yourself. The difference between that first night and tonight was Edward going to see my sexy underwear.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. As soon as I did, my breath caught in my throat from the sight before me.

Edward had lit candles all over his bedroom. They were illuminating on his nightstand, his dresser, even on the windowsills. The sheets on the bed were pulled down and extra pillows were placed at the head of the bed, but the most eye opening site of all, was Edward. He was standing at the foot of the bed in only his black boxer briefs. The light from the candles was bouncing off his skin making him look almost angelic. My moth ran dry as I looked at him. When my eyes locked with his all I saw was love.

He took a step closer to me after taking me in and I met him step for step until we met in the middle. Edward placed his warm hand on my cheek and I leaned into his touch. As I looked into his eyes, I lifted up my arms over my head and his hands slowly traveled down my sides until he reached the hem of my shirt. Never breaking contact with my eyes, he lifted my shirt up and over my head. One my shirt was cast on the floor Edward eyes raked down my entire body until he pulled me in his arms.

As soon as our lips met, Edward deepened the kiss as he kissed me with so passion that if he wasn't holding me, I surly would be on the ground. His hands were in my hair holding my head tighter to his mouth. I felt a shiver go down my entire body when his hands left my hair and moved down my back stopping at the clasp of my bra. I moaned in his mouth when I felt him unhook it and slowly drag the straps down my arms until it fell to the floor. He then broke the kiss and placed his hands on my ass so he could lift me up. My legs wrapped around his waist where I could feel his erection as it pressed right in my center. I let out a moan from the contact.

As he held me up, he took one of my hardened nipples in his mouth and began to suck on it with just the right amount of pressure. I cried out as I gripped his hair and gently pulled.

Edward moved us so my back was now facing the bed. He put one knee on the mattress to steady himself before lowering me on the cool sheets. He came down on top of me as I parted my legs to get him closer to me.

After my panties and his boxers were removed, he just lay on top of me looking into my eyes as if he was storing this moment in his heart. He reached up and ran his fingers through my hair and then leaned down to kiss my nose.

"I have missed you so much, Bella," he said. "I never want to know what life is like without you again."

"You never will," I said. "I love you Edward Masen."

"I love you too."

No more words were needed between us as he reached down between us and guided himself inside me, I gasped when I felt him slid in as he stretched me and filled me completely.

"Oh Edward," I said.

"Bella."

He moved inside me with such slow sweet torture. I knew he was trying to be gentle since this was our first time after being apart, but I needed more and I knew he did too.

I shifted my weight so I pushed him down on his back and I climbed on top if him straddling his hips.

"Oh fuck, Bella." He hissed.

"Isn't this how you like me, Edward?"

He swallowed hard and gripped my hips. "Bella, I fucking love you up there. You are so beautiful."

I smiled down at him and moved back so I could feel him at my sentence. We both cried out when I lowered myself on him and took him back inside me. His hands instantly went to my breasts as he covered them with his palms and pinched my nipples making me moan out loud.

I placed my hands on his chest and began moving up and down on him.

"Ungh Bella… fuck, you feel so good."

I didn't verbally respond I just kept moving myself up and down and rotating my hips. His hand slid down from my breasts to my stomach and back to my hips where he gripped them harder and began thrusting up inside me.

"Edward… make me cum." I said.

He moved his hand between our joined bodies and began to rub my clit with the most exquisite pressure. He increased his movements on my clit and his thrusts became harder so much that I felt myself coming undone.

"Oh oh… Edward….. yes, I'm gonna cum…. Please." I cried.

The most powerful orgasm ripped though my whole body where I lost my upper body strength and collapsed on Edward's chest. His arms wrapped around me and held me to him as I caught my breath. I could feel him getting harder inside me and when I looked back up at him, he smirked at me. The next thing I knew he had flipped me over so I was once again on my back.

I wrapped my legs around him as he began to pound in to me. His thrusts were deep and hard and all I could do was scream out.

"Bella… I'm so close baby." He said as he rocked into me. "So close."

I met him thrust for thrust as he lowered his weight completely on top of me. He kissed me hard on my mouth as he moaned into my mouth. I held him close to me as I tightened my grip on him.

"Fuck, yes," he said. "Fuck…. Fuck…. Oh Bella," he screamed my name as he came hard his release completely taking him over. It was his turn to collapse on top of me. I ran my hand down his slick back and held his body close. I never wanted to be away from his warm body again.

After we regained our breaths, Edward lay behind me with both his arms wrapped tightly around my naked body. I felt his breath on the side of my neck as I covered his arms with my own. He shifted behind me as if to get closer, if that was even possible.

I closed my eyes and just felt him there. His warm body was keeping me safe as he wrapped himself around me. I never wanted to forget this feeling; I deeply sighed and fell more into him.

"I want you to go somewhere with me." He said from behind me.

"Where?" I asked.

"Next week is the grand opening of the music school in Bellevue, I want you to come with me… as my girlfriend."

"You do?"

"Yes," he said. He then pulled me back so I was on my back as he looked down at me from his side. "I want you to see what I do, but more importantly I want you by my side as I present the school."

"Then I would be honored to go Mr. Masen."

"Why thank you very much, Miss Swan."

"It's going to take me a minute to get used to calling you Edward Masen and not Edward Cullen."

"Still the same man, so that should help," he said.

"Same man, same heart." I said back as I brought his mouth down to mine.

Next weekend was going to be a big deal for me. Even though Edward said it didn't matter what other people thought, it was still my first official appearance as the girlfriend of Edward Masen and that was a very big deal.

**Awww, sweetness. **

**Next update will be the school dedication and Edward Masen at his finest. **

**Stay stuned and please review!**

Song credit: "Let's stay together," by Al Green


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks again for all your reviews! Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next morning I woke up and as I opened my eyes and remembered where I was, all the memories of the previous night washed over me. A smile covered my face as I rolled over wanting very much to feel my boyfriend next to me, but the bed was empty.

"Edward?"

There was no answer. I got up out of bed and found Edward's shirt on the floor. I shrugged it on and buttoned it up. I then walked out of the bedroom to search for him. I walked out into the hallway and called his name again.

"Edward?"

"In here," I heard him call from the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen, I was hit with the aroma of roses. I looked around and gasped when I saw at least seven-dozen pink roses all around the kitchen.

"Oh my," I said. "When did you? How?" I stuttered my words as I looked around.

He walked over to me and took me in his arms. "I do have some connections, I thought roses would be a nice thing to wake up to this morning."

"One rose would have been nice, but this is… wow." I gasped. "Edward…"

"One rose is just not enough for the woman I love."

"I'm really going to have to try and get used to this," I said as I continued to look around. "What time did you get out of bed? I missed you when I woke up."

"I've been up for a couple hours, I had an early morning conference call," he said. "Just some last minute details that I have to take care of before next weekend. Looks like I need to head back to Chicago tomorrow."

"Oh, again? I just got you back." I pouted. "I'm not ready to let you go anywhere."

"And I'm not going anywhere ever again without you," he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella, I want you to come with me to Chicago. I want you to see my home and meet my family."

As much as it made me nervous to think about meeting Edward's family and seeing his estate, the thought of being apart from him so soon didn't sit well with me either. I had to get used to this life if I was going to be with Edward, so I guess there was no time like the present to start.

"I'll come with you," I said. "I'd love to go and see where you actually live."

"I was really hoping you'd say that," he said with a kiss.

"Did you book a flight already?" I asked.

"Uh, well we actually don't have to book a flight."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a private jet, Bella."

"Oh," I said. "Of course you do, then that would make sense how you were able to take Lucky with you so easily." I let out a breath as the idea of Edward having his own plane consumed my mind. "Okay then, so what time do we leave?"

"We should be at the plane by 11am tomorrow morning so we need to leave about 10am."

"I should get home then." I said.

"What? No, don't leave yet." He said pulled me closer. "I was hoping we could have some more fun this morning?" He said as he leaned down to kiss my neck.

"If you want me to meet your family I am going to need some time to pack accordingly." I said as I tried to push him away.

He pulled his face back and looked at me while still holding me. "Bella, you just need to be yourself. My aunt and uncle are going to love you and my cousin is going to want to be your new best friend and take you shopping."

"Maybe so, but I still need to pack," I said as I pulled back from him. "And I really should call Rose and Angela, I haven't really talked to them since I town."

"Okay, I understand." He said giving me one last kiss.

I left Edwards' condo to go home and get myself together for our trip. On my way home, I called Rose and Angela to let them know I was home and asked them to come over for some take out.

I stopped to get some Chinese food and two bottles of wine. Not long after I got home, Rose and Angela were at my apartment armed with a thousand questions.

"When did you get back from Forks?" Angela asked.

"Uh, yesterday morning." I said.

"And you're just calling us now?" Rose asked.

"I was at Edward's last night."

"Oh Bella, that's' great," Angela said. "Did you two talk?"

"Oh I'm sure they did more then just talk." Rose said a she sipped her wine.

I cleared my throat and tried to ignore Rose's comment, "yes we talked." I said. "We talked for a long time and I understand why he did what he did."

"So are you two are back together?" Angela asked.

"Yes we are," I said. "I mean I have a lot to get used to. He's like really rich. I mean this morning he had seven dozen perfect pink roses delivered, just like that. Eighty-four fucking roses delivered at the drop of a hat and he asked me to go to Chicago with him tomorrow. Of course we'd be flying, but not on a commercial plane, oh no we'll be flying on Edward's. Private. Fucking. Plane!"

"Damn Bella take a breath for fuck's sake," Rose said. "I know it's a lot, but you're dating Edward Masen and if you're going to date him, then yeah you're going to have used to a lot more than dozens of roses and private planes."

"I know!" I shouted. "It's just a lot to take in, more than I thought."

"But you love him, right?" Angela asked.

"I love him so much, but I'm not quite sure how to live in his world. It's very overwhelming and I have a feeling I haven't seen anything yet."

"Well Bella, he seems to really love you, so it just remember that," Angela said. "And he's really hot, so that has to help."

"Just be happy, Bella." Rose said. "If anyone deserves it, it's you."

"Thank you," I said as I hugged both my best friends.

A short while later, Rose and Angela left and I found myself in my bedroom staring at an empty suitcase. I had no idea what to pack. I had never been to Chicago. I grumbled and reached for my cell phone to call Edward. After a few rings he answered.

"Hey babe," he said.

""What's the weather like in Chicago this time of year?"

"High 70s," he answered. "Bella, are you okay?"

"No, I'm freaking out," I said. "I have no idea what to pack. Do I pack something I would wear to school to meet your family? Do I need to pack a coat? Do I…"

"Whoa Bella, relax," he said cutting me off. "Take a deep breath," I did and then he continued. "Just pack the basics and if you need something while we're there, we can always go shopping and get it for you."

"That doesn't help Edward," I said as I blew out my breath. "I've never done this before, meeting the family. When I was with Jake, his dad and my dad were best friends, we already knew each other's families."

"Okay," Edward said. "Look, it really doesn't matter what you wear. I don't come from money. I didn't grow up a spoiled rich kid, my aunt and uncle really do live a simple life and they are normal people who just happened to have a nephew who's done okay for himself. They seriously won't care what you wear. Please stop worrying about this. I just want you to be yourself."

"Okay," I said. "I'm going to finished up and then go to bed. I'll see you in the morning?"

"See you in the morning," he agreed. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and finished packing taking Edward for his word. After I was done, I got in bed and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning came and I was up early so I could shower and get dressed. I decided on jeans and button down plum blouse with ballerina flats on my feet. I tied my hair back and applied some make up. I gathered my suitcase, my smaller carry-on bag, and my purse and brought them all out to my living room. I then heard a knock on my door. I ran to answer it and smiled from ear to ear when I saw Edward standing on the other side looking oh so delicious in his jeans, t-shirt, and sunglasses.

"Good morning my lady," he said, "Your chariot awaits."

Edward moved to his left and I gasped when I saw a back stretch limo outside of my building with a driver standing by the back door.

"You are just going to continue to surprise me, aren't you?" I asked as he pulled me into his arms for a kiss.

"Yes, surprise you and spoil you every chance I get."

"Just go easy on me," I said as I kissed him.

Just then the driver walked up the walkway and Edward nodded to him. "Your bags Miss Bella?"

"Oh um… right there," I said motioning towards the living room. I knew there was no sense in saying I'd carry them myself, so I just let him do it.

"Thank you Taylor." Edward said as his driver carried my bags down to the limo. "Are you ready to go?" Edward asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said as I grabbed my purse and then locked up my apartment behind me.

Edward took my hand and led me to the limo. Taylor opened the door for us and as I got in, I noticed Lucky was lying down on the seat. As soon as he saw me, he perked up and moved so I could sit down. He then took his usual place next me. Edward then followed and Taylor closed the door and walked around to the driver side.

Thirty minutes later we arrived at the airport and of course I was wrong to think we'd have to go through the airport to get to the plane. Nope, we pulled right up to the sucker. My mouth hung open as I saw the huge plane waiting for us. Taylor came around and opened the door for us. Edward stepped out and took my hand to assist me out of the limo. Lucky then followed and sat by my side as I looked at the plane.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Uh huh," I said.

"Come on," he said as he chuckled.

As we walked to the stairs, Taylor and another man were getting our bags out of the limo. Edward allowed me to walk up the stairs first and when I got to the top I hesitated when I saw a tall man in a uniform waiting for us. Edward reached the top followed by Lucky and shook the man hand.

"Good morning Liam," he said.

"Morning Mr. Masen, we have a clear flight ahead, no pending weather issues."

"That's great," he said. "Bella this is my pilot, Liam. Liam this is my girlfriend Bella."

"Nice to meet you Miss," he said.

"Same to you," I replied.

"Come one, let get settled." Edward said as led me into the plane.

I thought my reaction to the outside of the plane was shook but the inside nearly knocked me off my feet. It was more like a living room than a plane. There were big ivory leather couches along the side of the plane; it could easily sit twenty people. There was a small kitchenette just off the cockpit that looked fully stocked. I was speechless.

"Let me show you around." Edward said.

"There's more?"

"Oh yeah, there's more." He said leading me to the back of the plane.

There was a bathroom that was much bigger then any airplane bathroom I had ever been in. And then there was the bedroom.

"You have a bedroom in here?"

"Yeah, I sometimes have to go to London and it's a long flight to be sitting up." He said as he walked into the bedroom.

There was a king sized bed with nightstands on each side. There was a desk and a chase lounge in the corner and of course there was another bathroom. But this bathroom outdid the other one. This one had a full sized hot tub in it along with a stand up shower.

"I have no words, this is a like a home in the sky," I said.

"Pretty much," he said. "I've never been a fan of flying so when I was able to obtain my own plane it made traveling a lot easier for me. This way I can relax and not feel so closed in."

"How long is the flight to Chicago?" I asked.

"About four and half hours," he said. "Come, let's get settled, we'll be taking off soon."

We took our seats and bucked in, however once Liam told us we were okay to move about the plane, Edward took my hand and led me into the bedroom and closed the door behind us.

"Edward, can we do this… here?" I asked as he lifted my shirt over my head and then was unbuttoning my jeans.

"Yes we can," he said as he tossed my clothes followed by his own. "Want to join the mile high club with me Bella?" He asked as he pushed me down on the bed and lowered his weight on top of me.

"Hell yeah," I said as I pulled him down to me.

I gasped as he entered me and took me places only he could. I was definitely becoming a fan of flying privately.

We arrived in Seattle and Edward's regular driver Garrett was there to meet us on the tarmac. Another limo, this one however was one that Edward owned. Of course he would own his own limo, why not?

"Will your family be at the house when we get there?" I asked.

"No, I asked them to give us some time to get settled," he said. "They' be over a little later."

I nodded and then my eyes widened as we tuned down a long driveway. At first I didn't see the house, but then we got closer I gasped.

"Holy shit," I said. "This… is your house?"

"Breathe Bella," Edward said as he held my hand. "Its just a house."

Just a house?

Was he kidding?

This was most certainly not just a house.

**Oh boy, Bella is going to need a drink lol.**

**Next update... very soon.**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's taken me a while to post the next chapter, I got a little writers block, but its cleared up now. Thank you all for your reviews, I have loved them all. So here we go… back to Edward's estate. **

**Chapter Eighteen**

I considered my dad's house in Forks to be just a house, but Edward's house was a fucking estate. As we drove down the long driveway and the house came more into my view, it was hard not to gasp.

Oh my….

The outside of the house was completely set in brick. There were flower gardens all around and the front grass was perfectly manicured and the greenest of green. There was a five-car garage to the side of the house and there was a large porch that wrapped around the whole left side of the house.

It was breathtaking.

I literally felt a lump in my throat as my eyes fixed on Edward's '_house_.'

Garrett parked the limo in the U-shaped driveway and then came around to open the door. Lucky jumped out and ran up to the front door. Edward stepped out of the car and extended his hand to me. As I took his hand and got out of the car, my head shifted from one side to the other as I took in the outside of this impressive home.

"Wow," I said. "This really is something, Edward." I wiped the sweat on my free hand off on my jeans and held tightly onto his hand with my other one.

"Come on," he said as he pulled me up the walkway. "Let's go inside."

He didn't let go of my hand as we walked up the long walkway to the front door. Just when I thought the outside had left me breathless, the inside was no comparison.

As we walked through the front door and into the foyer, I looked up to see the most elegant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I swallowed hard as I focused my attention back on the main level. Edward led me through the foyer and into the biggest kitchen I had ever seen.

"This is amazing," I said.

"I thought you would like the kitchen since you like to cook," he said as he released my hand. "Its kind of sterile I know. When I'm home I usually order out so it's not used very much."

"Ah I see, so you're using me for my culinary skills?" I giggled.

"Oh yeah," he said with a laugh. "Among other things," he winked.

To the left of the kitchen was a huge great room. The décor was definitely professionally done and this room felt very homey. I could tell this was where Edward spent most of his time when he was home. The room looked the most lived-in.

"So what other things does this house posses?" I asked.

"Well there is a pool out back with a pool house and a hot tub. There's a tennis court, a small movie theater, and game room. My office is through the great room along with the library. Upstairs there are seven bedrooms and aside from my bedroom the others are empty. Oh and I think there are eight bathrooms, I only use the one in my bedroom and the one in the game room most times, so I don't know how many there actual are. I believe two of the spare bedrooms have their own bathrooms."

"See that's why its nice having one bathroom, I always know where it is and how many I have."

"Very funny," he said. "I don't use most of the house, like I've told you, no one else lives here but me and Lucky and he doesn't need a bathroom or a bedroom."

"Oh but he could," I said. "That's the point. Edward, I don't know how you live here by yourself, I'm not sure I would be able to if there was no one else here with me. It's just so… big."

"Well now you know why I bought the condo in Seattle."

After Edward had shown me around the entire house we found ourselves sitting on the couch in the great room. I was silent as Edward kissed my neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to take this all in," I said and then turned to him. "You have a beautiful home Edward."

"Thank you, but it always felt more of a house to me rather then a home. I guess that's why I left a lot of it bare much to my Aunt's dismay. I think if she had her way she would have decorated the whole damn house."

"Why haven't you let her?"

"I guess because I had hoped that I could share this place with someone one day. I wanted the lady of the house to have some input on what she wanted. Lauren only lived here for a month and she obviously didn't care about the house or anything in it."

"I see." I said as I placed my hand on his thigh. "Well do you have someone in mind to be your lady of the house?"

"As a matter of fact…" he started but then was interrupted by the sound of doorbell which sounded more like a church bell. "Hold that thought, that would be my aunt and uncle."

I swallowed a huge thump in my throat as Edward walked out of the great room to the front door. I heard voices echoing through the foyer and when they got closer, I stood to my feet and straightened out my clothes.

"Did you have a safe flight?" I heard a woman ask.

"Uh… yeah, it was great," I snickered from Edward's response, trying to push the memory of making love to him on the plane out of my mind when I was about to meet his family.

I looked up to see Edward walk back into the great room with a man and woman behind him. The woman was petite with reddish hair and the man was almost as tall as Edward with blond hair.

"Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle… this is Bella Swan, my girlfriend," he said. I blushed when he introduced me as his girlfriend. "Bella this is my aunt and uncle."

"Its so very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen." I said as I shook each of their hands. "Edward has told me a lot about you."

"Lovely to meet you too dear and we have heard a lot about you as well" Esme said. "And please call me Esme."

"That goes for me too, call me Carlisle," Carlisle said. "And it's great to meet you. I haven't seen my nephew here this happy in a long time and I'm assuming you're responsible for that."

"Well he makes me pretty happy too," I said as Edward took my hand.

Esme and Carlisle took a seat on the love seat as Edward and I sat back down on the couch with Lucky.

"Wow, he really seems to take a liking to you," Carlisle said motioning to Lucky.

"Tell me about it," Edward said. "I think he likes Bella more than me."

"Seems that way," Esme said. "So Bella, tell us what do you do for a living?"

"And so it begins," Edward said.

"Now Edward, its not everyday you bring a girl home to meet us and you seem to really be enchanted with this young woman so I would like to get to know her."

Edward let out a deep breath and looked over at me. "Carry on," he said as he squeezed my hand.

I smiled at him and looked back at Esme. "I'm a science teacher at a private high school in Seattle."

"That is a very honest profession," she said. "My sister, Edward's mother Elizabeth was a music teacher."

"Yes, Edward did mention that to me," I said. "I'm sure she was a wonderful teacher."

"And how about your parents, Bella?" Carlisle asked. "What do they do?"

"Oh… um, well my mother died of cancer when I was sixteen and my father is the retired police chief in Forks where I was born and raised."

"I'm sorry to heat about your mother," Carlisle said. "That must have been very hard to lose her at such a young age."

"It was, but I had my dad. He and I are very close." I said as I put my head down.

"So when is Alice coming?" Edward asked as if he could sense I needed a subject change.

"She said she'd probably see you tomorrow," Esme said. "I think she's brining a date."

"And I'm sure I could guess who that might be." Edward said. "I'm going to kill Jasper."

"Edward!" Esme scolded. "Alice seems very taken with that young man and he seems very taken with her, you should be happy for your cousin."

"He's my best friend Aunt Esme," he scoffed.

"Well then all the more reason that you know he's a good man and won't hurt your cousin."

"Yeah yeah," Edward said and I let out a little giggle. He was simply adorable when he pouted.

After some more talking, Esme and Carlisle decided to head home. It was late and Edward and I were yawning. After saying our goodbyes, Edward told me he would meet me upstairs after he let Lucky out for the last time.

I walked up the long winding staircase and down the long hallway before I reached the master bedroom. I was up there only briefly earlier when we had arrived, but I was finally able to really look around.

The room was huge. My whole apartment could fit inside this one bedroom. There was a large four-post California king-sized bed with a gold comforter and many pillows on top. On each side of the bed were two night tables with lamps on each. There was a triple dresser against one wall and a chest of drawers along another. In the far corner of the room was a sitting area with a leather couch and another table. The paint color was neutral and the drapes on the windows matched.

I walked over to the closet and opened the door only to gasp when I realized it was a walk-in closet. I flipped the switch and was hit with Edward's scent from his clothes that hung in the closet. He had a lot of clothes; one section of the closet I noticed had at least ten very expensive suits. The whole closet wasn't even filled; there was still plenty of room available to share.

The idea made me smile.

I closed the door and then went to the master bathroom. There was a very big garden tub that could easily fit five people and also there was a stand up shower. There was a long vanity with a double sink and a separate private room with a door for the toilet. The bathroom was done in warm blues and ivory colors. My attention then went back to the tub and I had a thought.

I went over to it and saw there was a bottle of bubble bath on the ledge. I turned on the hot water and poured some bubble bath in. Once the tub was filled, I pinned up my hair and stripped out of my clothes. I stepped into the tub and lowered myself to sit down. The hot water made me moan as it hit my body. It felt so good as I sunk further down in the water so the bubble just covered my breasts.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from the bedroom.

"In here," I said as a wicked grin came across my face.

"What are you doing in… holy fuck," he said when his eyes landed on me in the tub with bubbles all around me.

"I thought I'd take a bath." I said raising my left leg in the air and running my hand down the wet length of it.

"Uh… yeah I can see that," he choked out. "I can definitely see that.

"I hope you don't mind?" I lifted my other leg and repeated my actions. I then cupped both my breasts as I looked at him.

He cleared his throat and spoke again. "Mind? He asked. "You're wet and naked in my tub with bubbles all over you, why the fuck would I mind?"

"I am naked yes… and I am also very… wet." I said.

"Jesus Christ,' he hissed. His eyes bugging out of his head as my words hit him. "Are you now?"

"Yes," I said breathless. "The question is… what do you intend to do with that knowledge?"

Edward cleared his throat and then tugged off his shirt. "I'll show you exactly what I am going to do," he unbuttoned his jeans and shrugged out of them and then his boxers. His erection sprang free and my mouth ran dry. "I suggest you make some room in there."

I swallowed hard and moved forward allowing Edward to climb in the tub behind me. Once he was seated, I pushed myself back up against him and gasped when I felt his erection pressed into my back.

He groaned as his arms wrapped around me and his lips were on my neck. I shivered in the hot water when I felt his arms slide down my arms and rest on my stomach.

He moved his legs so his ankles linked with mine as he parted my legs. As my thighs opened, his hands reached down and rubbed me.

"Why yes you are… very wet," he said in my ear as he nipped on my skin. "Your pussy is so wet for me, Bella."

"Yes," I said as his words making me wetter. "Please Edward."

"What do you want, baby?" He asked as he pushed one of his long fingers inside me.

"Uhh fuck," I hissed. "Edward."

He pushed another finger inside and then began rubbing my swollen clit with his thumb making me cry out.

"Do you want me to make you cum Bella?" He asked. "Do you want that?"

"Yes… fuck yes!"

He increased his motions with his finger and his other hand came up to cup my breast and pinch my hardened nipple. As his fingers moved inside me, I felt my body start to shake. I leaned further into him and gripped the sides of the tub to steady my body. I screamed out as my orgasm took control of my body. I rested my head on Edward's chest as I panted.

"Mmm, that was fucking hot baby," he said as he kissed my neck. "I love your pussy so much."

I moaned as I tried to regulate my breathing. We lay there in silence in the hot water and then I felt my need for him once again taking me over. I shifted my body so I could turn completely around to face him. I straddled his hips and gripped his shoulders as I looked at him.

His eyes were on mine and his hands were on my hips. I could feel how hard he was as he erection was inches away from where I needed him.

"Tell me how much you love my pussy Edward," I said as I moved placing him at my entrance. "Tell me how much you want it."

"Fuck Bella!" he hissed as his tip entered me. "I love your pussy so much. It's so wet, so hot… I want to burry myself inside you and never come out."

With that I lowered myself completely down on him taking him completely inside me. We both moaned as he filled me to the hilt. I stayed still for a moment just wanting to feel him inside me. Edward was very well endowed and I loved the feel of his cock stretching me.

"God Edward," I gasped. "Your cock feels so good inside me."

I then moved myself up and down on him taking him in and out over and over. His assisted me as he gripped my hips. I bounced taking him deeper and harder each time. He then reached down in the water and rubbed my clit.

"I need to feel you come baby, I need to feel you come all over my cock."

"Unghh Edward," I said as he rubbed me. I moved on him and then finally I let go.

"I can feel you," he said. "Yes, you feel so good."

Once I came down from my second orgasm, Edward gripped my hips with more force and began to move me up and down slamming on me on cock.

"Fuck, yes!" he shouted. "So fucking close."

He thrusted up inside me three more times each time harder then the previous one and then he exploded inside me. He held onto my body as he gave me all he had.

He was panting against my shoulder as he held me in the water. I then pulled back and kissed his lips.

"Damn woman, that was… fuck I have no words," he said and then he noticed I was shivering. "We should get out of here, you're cold."

I nodded to him and moved off of him so he could stand to his feet. He got out of the tub and reached for two big dark blue towels from the linen closet. He took my hand and helped me out of the tub. I lifted my arms so he could wrap a towel around my body. He then took the other towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Once we were dried off, he led me back to bedroom. Before getting into bed, we ridded ourselves of our towels and lay naked wrapped up in each other.

"I think we should continue our conversation form earlier before my aunt and uncle walked in," he said kissing my shoulder.

"Okay, what were we saying?" I asked trying to play coy with him.

"We were taking about you moving in here with me."

"We were?" I asked as I looked up at him. "Last I knew we were talking a lady decorating your house."

"Come on Bella, you know exactly what I meant."

I was silent for a minute and then he continued before I could.

"I know this is a lot. The plane, this house…"

"Oh I liked the plane," I said with a laugh.

"Good to know," he said. "I want you to be here with me and I know it's a lot to ask. I know you love Seattle and your friends and Dad are there, not to mention your job. I am being so selfish right know, I know that, but I just want to be with you all the time."

"Edward… this is a lot for me… I don't want you to think that I don't want to be with you because I do, more than anything in this world. But my whole world is in Seattle."

"Tell you what, we don't have to decide this now," he said smiling down at me. "The school dedication is in a few days. Why don't we shelve this topic for now and we'll talk about it after the dedication?"

"That's okay with you?"

"Its more than okay with me," he pulled me further in his arms so my head rested on his chest. I draped my arm across his stomach as my hand ran over his warm skin. "We're here now, I got you back, and that is all that matters to me in this moment."

I smiled at him and then leaned up to kiss his mouth deeply.

We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. As soundly as I slept in Edward's arms, there was definitely a lot to think about.

Could I really move to Chicago and leave everything I know behind for love?

**Would you leave everything you've even known for love?**

**Will Bella?**

**Next update... coming soon!**

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I am so humbled by your kind words on this story. I have so enjoyed writing this one. With that said, this is coming to a close. There is one more chapter after this and then an epilogue, but if it's any consolation, the next chapter is looooong! Ok so on to the update… enjoy! **

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was Friday morning and I woke up alone in Edward's condo, well not completely alone as Lucky was sleeping soundly next to me.

We had flown back late last night and Edward had left again early in the morning to go to a meeting. The dedication was tomorrow afternoon and he had explained to me that he was going to be busy for the better part of the day making last minute arrangements.

I stretch out my arms and looked over to the clock, but something on Edward's pillow caught my eye. It was a folded piece of paper with my name written on it and next to it was a perfect pink rose.

Did he have a rose garden somewhere in this condo that I don't know about?

I brought the perfect rose up to my nose and inhaled the sweet scent. I then unfolded the piece of paper and smiled when I saw Edward has written me a note.

_Bella,_

_Good morning my love, I trust you slept well. I wanted to wake you so badly before I left, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart. Tonight though, I might have to cash in on what was on my mind this morning.I hope you have a good day dress shopping with Alice. I know you will find the perfect dress and will most certainly knock me off my feet when I see you in it. I will see you later tonight and know you are always on my mind._

_All my love,_

_Edward._

He still had a way of writing letters it was after all what drew me to him in the first place when we met on the singles site.

I glanced over at the clock again. It was 9am and I had exactly one hour to get ready. Alice was coming over to take me shopping for a new dress for the dedication. I had met Alice in Chicago and she and I hit it off really well and one of the first things I learned about her, was she never passed up an opportunity to shop, especially on Edward's dime.

That of course made me a little uneasy when Edward told me he wanted to buy me a new dress. I knew it was a losing battle especially with Alice on his side, so I conceded. I knew this was just going to be the beginning of Edward spoiling me and I also knew I would forever lose. So might as well suck it up, plus what girl wouldn't appreciate a new dress purchased for her by her loving boyfriend?

I pat Lucky on the head before I went into the bathroom to shower. I then dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and an olive green v-neck sweater. I pulled my hair back in a lose ponytail and before I knew it there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Alice," I said as I answered the door.

"Good morning," she said. "Are you ready to go shopping?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

I grabbed my purse and walked with Alice out to the parking lot. I gasped when she walked over to a bright yellow Porsche.

"Holy shit," I said. "Is this your car?"

"Yeah," she said. "It was a gift from Edward for putting up with his ass everyday."

"Wow," I said as I climbed into the passenger sear. "How did you get used to this Alice?"

"Used to what?"

"The money?" I asked. "I mean you weren't raised with all of this and then all of the sudden Edward becomes this billionaire, sometimes I don't know how to process it."

"It was strange at first," she said. "But Edward always stayed himself even after all the money. He's a good man and I think he is grateful that he can take care of those he loves. I guess for me, it's a little easier because I work for him. He pays me a salary and yes it comes with some perks like this car, but Edward is still my cousin and if he were to wake up tomorrow penniless, I could let it all go because he is what matters most."

"Yeah I guess you're right," I said, "I'm just so used to living within my means so this is a lot to get used to it."

"Well get used to it honey, because your means just expanded." She said. "And just remember, Edward loves you and spoiling you a little makes him happy."

"I'm gathering that."

We arrived at a dress boutique in downtown Seattle. It was one I had walked passed many times, but never dreamed of going into let alone buying something. It was one of those places where you felt underdressed to window shop.

"Alice, you should have told me we were going to this place," I said as I fidgeted. "This is not a jeans kind of place."

"Relax Bella," she said as she opened the door.

As soon as she walked in to the boutique, a tall blond woman dressed in a one-shoulder knee length dress greeted us.

"Alice," the woman shrieked when she walked over to Alice and gave her a hug. "Its so nice to see you again."

"You as well Irina," Alice said and then turned to me. "Bella this is Irina, she's the owner of the boutique. Irina this is my god friend Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella," Irina said.

"Same here," I said back.

"So what can I do for you ladies today?" Irina asked.

"Bella here needs a fantastic dress," Alice said. "She is my cousin's girlfriend and we need to get her something for the school dedication tomorrow that will make Edward crazy. And you can charge everything to the Masen account."

"Sounds good," Irina said. "I'm sure we find you something special."

After what seemed like hours of trying on dress after dress I finally settled on one that was perfect. As I tried on the dresses I did my best to not look at any price tags out of fear I would throw up on one of them.

The dress I chose was a dark plum color. It was strapless and fell to mid thigh. The material was satin but covered in lace and the back laced up like a corset. Alice of course would not let me get away with just a dress; she made me get a new strapless bra, a thong, a new pair of black heels, and a new clutch. I was exhausted.

Everything was taken into the back of the store to box up when Alice and I were at the counter as Irina rung everything up.

"So you said charge everything to the Masen account, correct?" Irina asked.

"Yes, that's correct," Alice said.

"Very well… okay the total for today is $6,572.57."

Holy fuck.

I didn't know what to do. My knees felt weak. Almost seven thousand dollars for a dress and some shoes? The dress I bought for the gala wasn't even four hundred dollars and that was a full-length dress! I felt a little queasy. Alice looked over at me and giggled.

"You are so funny, Bella," she said. "Relax will you? This is nothing my friend."

Nothing? Was she insane? I swallowed hard and tried to relax. The dress was beautiful and I was kind of excited to see Edward's reaction to it. That thought alone made me calm down.

We said our goodbyes to Irina and took all of my bags out to the car. After a late lunch Alice dropped me back at the condo. I had asked her to come in, but she told me she was heading back to the hotel to wait for Jasper who was flying in tonight.

I gathered my bags and got on the elevator. I walked in the front door and smiled from ear to ear when I saw Edward was home. He was in the kitchen sitting on a stool at the island. There were papers scattered everywhere and he was writing out checks, probably very fat checks at that. I just looked at him wanting to take him in for a minute. He was simply dressed in jeans and a blue button down dress shirt. I smiled and then cleared my throat. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he walked over to me. "I didn't hear you come in."

"You were very engrossed in your work." I said as I placed my bags on the couch and then fell into his arms.

"How was your day?" He asked as she placed a chaste kiss in my lips. "Did you get a dress?"

"I did," I said. "Thank you for treating me." I kissed him again.

This time he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into my mouth swirling it around my own. I moaned as I pulled him closer to me. His hands were in my hair and then both traveled down my hips as he pressed me into his now prominent erection.

"God Edward, I gasped. "I'm not sure I'm ever going to get enough of you."

"The feeling is mutual baby," he said as he kissed me again.

"I know you're busy," I said as I nipped at his neck and then started to unbutton his shirt. "But do you think… you have time for a… quickie?"

He groaned and before I knew it, I was in his arms and he sat me down on the island. As I regained my equilibrium, my eyes widened as Edward took his arm and cleaned all the papers on the island sending them all to the floor in one big whoosh. He then set his sights back on me and pulled my sweater over my head and then shrugged out of his own shirt.

I hissed when I felt him go for the button on my jeans. "I guess so," I said as I lifted my hips allowing him to take my jeans and underwear off. I was now sitting on the island in only my bra.

"I've been thinking about you all day," he admitted as he started unbuttoning his fly. "Then you come in here and ask me if I have time for a quickie? Bella, there is always time for that."

I gasped as he pulled me to the edge of the island and parted my legs wide so he could stand between them.

"Edward," I panted. "I need you so badly."

He wrapped his arms around my back and as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bella, I need… god I need to fuck you. I can't be gentle, I need you so much… please."

"Yes Edward, I need it to," I said digging my nails into his shoulder. "Please Edward… fuck me… hard."

Edward's mouth claimed mine and then he slammed inside me. We both cried out as he began to pump inside me over and over. His hands gripped my hips for leverage as he pounded my body.

"Fuck Bella… your pussy is so wet… fuck… you feel so good."

"Oh god… yes," I screamed. "Please more I need more… your cock Edward… harder!"

"Is that what you want baby? You want me to fuck your pussy harder?"

"Fuck, yes!" I screamed.

He moved faster and deeper inside me making me scream. It was raw and primal and I loved every minute of it. The sound of our bodies smacking together was driving me over the edge.

"So close, Edward… I'm so close."

"Yes Bella… come… I need you to come all over my cock, let me feel you." He said as he reached down and started rubbing my clit. "Let me feel your tight pussy explode all over me."

"Oh god," I screamed out. "Edward…."

I felt my whole body start to shake as my orgasm ripped though me. I held onto Edward's shoulder and when I bit down on his flesh he cried out. His thrusts became more urgent and more powerful. He growled as he came inside me giving me everything he had.

We stayed there holding each other for a few minutes as our breathing returned to normal.

"Damn Bella that was…"

"Fucking hot as fuck," I said cutting him off.

"Yes it was," he said and then stepped back from me. He bent down and gathered my clothes handing them to me and then he pulled up his boxers and jeans that were still around his ankles. "I'm sorry Bella."

"For what?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to just… " He ran his fingers through his hair. "I just needed…"

"Edward? Are you seriously apologizing for fucking me?"

"Well yeah," he said. "I mean that was pretty intense and I wasn't sure if I scared you."

"Scared me?" I hoped off the island and put my jeans back on standing in front of him in my bra. "Making love with you is always so good Edward, but sometimes, a girl just needs to be fucked senseless… trust me, you didn't scare me. In fact," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck., "I'm gonna want to do that again real soon."

"Fuck Bella," he said as he kissed me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

After getting dressed the rest of the way and helping Edward clean up the mess we made of his papers, we settled on the couch with some Chinese take out.

"So did you have fun shopping with Alice?" Edward asked as he placed a piece of orange chicken in his mouth.

"Yeah, it was fun," I said. "I mean I'm not going to lie, I've never spent that kind of money on a dress before, it was a little much to take in, but after I calmed down, it was fine."

"Bella," he said as he placed his take out carton on the table and took mine from me as well. He then slid closer to me on the couch and took my hand in his. "I don't want to you feel weird every time you spend some money. If I buy you something it's because I want to. The fact is, as you are well aware, I have a lot of money and what good is it if I can't spoil the woman I love a little? I just don't want you to feel weird or think that you don't deserve it because you do."

"Edward, just being with you is more than enough for me, but…" I said as I kissed his lips. "I do love the dress and I love you, so I will try and loosen up a little when it comes to money."

"Good," he said as he reclaimed his carton and started eating again.

"So is everything set for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so," he said. "I have some last minute things to do before the dedication, but other than that, I think we're good to go."

"Well I'm sure the night is going to be perfect," I said. "I have to admit, I'm a little excited to see Edward Masen at work."

"Oh you are, are you?"

"Yeah, you do so many good things Edward. I am looking forward to seeing one of them come to life as you do what you love."

"Well I am glad you are going to be with," he said. "I'm glad I can share this with you. This school is very close to my heart and I'm glad you'll be there by my side."

"There is no place I'd rather be," I said as I kissed his lips. "Ever."

**Wow, Edward at the counter… hot damn! **

**So next chapter is the school dedication and Bella's decision.**

**Will she stay, or will she go? **

**Please Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the last chapter... cries!**

**Chapter Twenty**

The day of the dedication was here. Edward had left early in the morning to go to a breakfast meeting with Jasper and some investors. I had decided I would go back to my apartment to get ready for the event.

However, Alice was waiting for me at my front door when I got home.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am here to take you to the salon of course."

"Salon?" I asked.

"Yes silly," she said. "We have appointment to get our hair done, make up, manicures, and pedicures."

"You're serious?" I asked.

"I never joke about going to the salon, Bella," she said. "Now come on, lets get a move on."

I knew there was no way I was getting out of this, Alice was far worse than Edward. I walked past her to go into my apartment to put my bags down and then we were off.

Alice was so in her element in the salon. I however was not used to this kind of pampering. I don't know the last time I had a manicure and I truly think pedicures are my new favorite thing. My nails and my toes were done in French manicure and when it came time for my hair, I just let the stylist do whatever she thought was best. My hair was curled in lose ringlets and then pulled halfway back fastened with a studded clip as some strands were left to fall around my face. And finally my make up was subtle. I didn't really wear much make up when I did it myself, so it was nice to have something different. My eyes were done in a light smoky effect with a light blush on my cheeks and a soft pink gloss on my lips.

When the stylist turned me around in the chair I was shocked to see the reflection staring back at me. It was me, just a little more made up, and I honestly loved it.

"I brought my dress with me," Alice said. "I thought we could get ready together?"

"Yeah that's fine, I need help with ting up the laces on the dress anyway." I said as I got into her car. "What time are we being picked up?"

"Edward and Jasper will be at your apartment in about two hours."

Two hours later I was dressed in my new dress. I was giving myself one last once over when I heard my doorbell. Alice had answered the door and was greeting Edward and Jasper when I walked into the living room from the bedroom.

My eyes instantly landed on Edward who was dressed in a charcoal suit and tie. His hair was in disarray on his head, his face smooth, and he seemed to stand taller when he was in a suit that was obviously expensive and tailored for him. He looked absolutely delicious. I felt myself blushing when his eyes landed on mine. He walked over to me and took my hands in his. I was caught off guard by his scent, cologne that I never smelt before, but it made me really want him.

"You are a vision, Bella," he said a she kissed my lips. "So beautiful."

"Thank you," I said. "You look pretty damn good yourself."

"Uh, we'll meet you guys in the car," Edward said to Alice and Jasper. "I just need a minute alone with Bella."

Alice and Jasper nodded and walked out of the apartment leaving Edward and I alone. I looked at him with a curious look.

"I hope you don't think you're getting me out of this dress right now?" I said as I laughed.

"As appealing as that sounds," he said. "No, not now I wont, but later… most definitely."

"Okay so then what's gong on?"

"I have something for you and I wanted to be alone when I give it to you."

"Edward you've already given me so much already. I mean this dress…"

"Was worth every penny, but its missing something." With that he pulled out a long light blue box from his suit jacket. "I think this will be perfect… a little frosting on top if you will."

I smiled at him as I slowly took the box from him. I didn't need to read the words on the top of the box to know it was from Tiffany's. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the box. My breath caught in my throat as I saw what was inside. There was the most beautiful bracelet I had even seen. It was a single row of princess cut diamonds that sparkled like nothing I have ever seen before.

"Edward," I gasped. "Its so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he said as he took the box from me and lifted the bracelet from its black felt bed. He placed the box on my table and then grabbed my left wrist. He fastened the bracelet on my wrist and then kissed my hand. "Shall we go?"

I nodded to him and linked my arm in his as I grabbed my clutch. We walked out to the waiting limp and I could not stop smiling.

A short car ride later we arrived at the school. When we got out of the limo I looked around. There was a huge red bow in front of the front door to the school and there was a podium as well. In front of the podium there were about ten rows of chairs set up and a bunch of press lined the aisles.

"I need to go get ready for the dedication," Edward said as he tuned to me. "You're in the front row with Alice, Jasper, and my aunt and uncle."

"Okay," I said. "Good luck."

"You're all the luck I need," he said as he kissed my cheek. "I'll see you soon."

I watched as Edward walked away and then Alice led me to our seats. The front row was reserved for the Masen family and I felt very emotional as I took my seat. I knew that I was seen getting out of the limo with Edward and everyone was buzzing, but I tried not to focus on that.

It was finally time for the dedication to start as everyone took their seats and the camera flashes went crazy as Edward took to the podium

"Good afternoon," Edward started. "I would like to welcome members of the press, investors to Masen Global, and benefactors to the E&E Memorial Foundation. This is a very special day for me and is extremely personal as it hits close to my heart. When I was five years old, my mother tried to teach me how to play the piano, but being the normal five-year kid I was, I was only interested in playing with my dump trucks."

Edward took a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. I could tell he was remembering his mother.

"After I lost my parents, playing the piano became a huge part of my life. I felt like my learning to play, I was honoring my mother's memory. She loved playing and more importantly she loved teaching. It was something she was passionate about and in my adult years as I have had the opportunity to teach piano lessons, myself, I finally understand her passion."

"When I started this foundation, opening a music school has always been something I wanted to do and it was something I was going to do when the time and location were right. When personal matters brought me to Seattle, I knew opening a school here would be perfect and I am honored that we were able to make this a reality. This school is fully equipped with every instrument and qualified teachers to teach anyone who wants to learn. The cost for lessons is minimal and open to everyone of all ages."

Again he stopped to take a break and his eyes landed on mine. I smiled up at him as my love poured out of me.

"This night is very special to me as I have my whole family here. My aunt and uncle whom have been the best parents to me since I lost my own. My amazing cousin whom also puts up with me in the office as my assistant. My best friend Jasper who runs the London offices and who also happens to be dating my cousin, you better take care of her man. I know where you live."

Everyone laughed as Edward finally accepted that fact that his best friend and cousin were in love. I wiped a tear from my eye as I continued to watch him. This was the first time I was seeing Edward Masen in front of me. He was polished and respected by so many. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"And most of all, the love of my life is here with me tonight. I've been waiting a long time to find someone who completes me as much as she does and I will be forever grateful that she chose me. Bella, I love you with all my heart and I am so happy that you are here to share this with me."

I knew right then and there I was completely in love him and that there was nothing I wouldn't do for him. There was no place I wouldn't go with him.

I had made my decision at that very moment.

I knew that Edward would stay in Seattle if I asked him to. I knew he would do anything for me, but I also knew that Chicago was his home. It was where his foundation was based out of, it was where he left to find me, and I knew being back in Chicago was where he needed to be. If we stayed in Seattle, there would be more time apart because he would need to constantly travel back and forth and I just could not bear the idea of being without him for extended periods of time again.

I knew in that very moment as he professed his love for me in front of so many people, that it didn't matter where we lived as long as we were together.

"So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you… The Elizabeth Masen Seattle School of Music."

The crowd clapped and the flash bulbs flashed as Edward was handed a very large pair of scissors. He walked over to the big red bow and it one cut, he sliced the ribbon to officially open the school.

Right after the ribbon cutting, Edward was approached by the press who were asking him for more statements and comments. I was off to the side talking to Esme and Carlisle when I felt two very strong arms come up from behind me and hold me close.

"Hey," I said as I turned to face him.

"Hey yourself," he said. "Thank you all for coming."

"Oh Edward," Esme said. "You Mother would be so proud, both your parents would be."

"Thank you Aunt Esme," he said. "That means a lot to me."

As I brought my eyes up to Edward's, he noticed my tears. "Hey, why are you crying?" He asked.

"Happy tears," I said. "This is all so wonderful, Edward. I'm glad I got to share this with you."

He took me in his arms and held me close to his body. "Not as much as me."

Just then we were greeted by more flash bulbs.

"Mr. Masen, can we get a couple pictures with you and your girlfriend, please?" A man in the press asked.

Edward looked to me; he was letting me decide. I nodded to him and he smiled as he wrapped his arm around my back and kissed my cheek. We posed for a few pictures together and the whole experience was surreal.

We were then led into the school to look around. It was truly a sight. There were eight classrooms, two classrooms dedicated to the four types of instruments. There were two String rooms filled with Cellos, Bass Guitars, Guitars, Violins, and Violas.

The Woodwind rooms were complete with Bassoons, Clarinets, Flutes, Oboes, Recorders, and Saxophones. Then was the Brass rooms filled with Cornets, French Horns, Trombones, Trumpets, and Tubas.

Edward then led me into the Percussion room, the biggest two rooms in the school and by far my favorite. There were two Grand Pianos and two Baby Grand Pianos. There were numerous Drum sets, Cymbals, Tambourines, and Triangles.

The school was also equipped with a full sized cafeteria, a work out room, a wreck room with many game systems hooked up, and a library. There were also offices, one belonging to Edward. I was completely in awe of the school and everything it had to offer.

I was in awe of Edward Masen.

After the dedication was over, we then went to dinner with Edward's family. It was a nice evening of good food and conversation but I was anxious to get home.

I needed to be alone with Edward.

I needed to tell him what I decided.

We finally made it back to the condo a couple hours later and I led Edward by his hand back to the bedroom. Once we were inside, I closed the door and walked over to him.

"Can you help me out of this dress?" I asked as I stood with my back to him. I pulled my hair to the side exposing my back. "You just unite it."

"Sure," he said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

I felt his hand reach for the tie on my dress. "Oh at least a hundred times, but its always nice to hear."

"You are so beautiful, Bella."

And then he untied the laces on my dress. I felt the cool air hit my bare back as Edward reached around to my front and cupped my breasts over the material of my dress. I moaned and leaned back into his chest as my dress fell to the floor and pooled at my ankles.

"Jesus Christ, Bella," he hissed as he saw my new underwear. "You are so going back to that store and stocking up on this shit."

I giggled as I turned around. His eyes raked up and down my body and as he went to touch me, I stopped him.

"Uh uh," I said. "Not yet." He looked at me perplexed. "I want to tell you something first."

"You wanna talk? You're standing in front of me in that fucking sexy as hell underwear and you want to talk?"

"Yes… and I want to undress you as we talk." I said kicking off my heels and then focused on untying his tie.

He swallowed hard and smiled at me. "Talk away."

"I knew you'd see it my way," I said as I loosened his tie. "Tonight was really special Edward." I pulled his tie from around his neck and placed it around my own neck. I then started to very slowly unbutton his shirt. "All those people there were there for you, to see what you built for the community. Naming the school after your mother was so touching, she definitely would have been proud of her son." I pulled his shirt from his pants and finished unbuttoning it. I spread the material open and then walked around to his back.

I reached up to his shoulders and slowly pulled the shirt down his arms and discarded on the floor. I ran my hands over his back making him shiver with every touch. I then walked back around to his front and ran my hands all over his chest. His skin was so soft and I could touch him forever. I leaned in and flicked my tongue over his left nipple and then his right.

"Bella," he gasped as he tried to pull me to him. "I need to feel you."

"Soon, very soon," I said pushing his arms away from my body. "You know I love you right?" I asked as I unhooked his belt.

"Yes," he said breathless.

I smiled at him as I unbutton the button on his dress pants and then slowly lowered his zipper. I pushed the flaps open and ever so lightly, I grazed his erection making his breath hitch.

"Tonight, I think I feel in love you all over again, only this time," I placed my hands in his pants and pushed them over his hips. When they fell to the floor, he stepped out of them and then I pushed him down so he had to sit on the edge of the bed. I knelt down in front of him making his mouth hang open. I reached for his socks and pulled off each one. "I fell in love with Edward Masen. I have always loved you, but tonight, I fell completely in love with the entire man."

"Bella.."

As I was still on my knees, I reached for the waistband of his boxer briefs and I eyed him letting him know exactly what I needed him to do. He licked his lips and lifted his hips off the bed allowing me to remove his last piece of clothing. Once his erection sprang free, it was very difficult to continue my task when he was so close to my mouth as I was still on my knees.

Oh what the hell. No harm in giving him a little tease.

I took his cock in my hands and began to pump him from base to tip. Edward leaned back on the bed resting himself on his elbows as he watched me. I then licked my lips and leaned into lick his tip.

"Fuck," he hissed.

I took him in my mouth and sucked on him moving him in and out of my wet mouth. I flattened my tongue against him and increased my speed and pressure. Just when I thought he was completely worked up, I released him from my mouth. He looked at me as I smiled at him. I got up from my knees and motioned for him to get all the way on the bed.

Once he was in place, I climbed on the bed on top of him and straddled his hips. He placed his hands on my thighs, but I smacked them away. I then placed his hands over his head.

"Leave them there until I say," I instructed. I ran my hands down his chest and groaned when I felt his muscles flex under my touch. I then looked down at him and pulled his tie from around my neck and tossed it on the floor. I then reached behind my back to unclasp my bra. Once it was undone, I held it to my body for a long minute and then dropped it on the floor as watched Edward's eyes land right on my naked breasts. "I realized tonight, that the night you came into my life was the best night of my life. Having your love has been the best thing that ever happened to me."

I reached up to my breasts and started rubbing them. I pinched my nipples and threw my head back as I did. I heard Edward growl as he watched me touch myself.

"I know what its like to be without you, Edward," I said as I continued to caress my breasts and watch him watch me. "I know what its like to wake up without you. I know that I didn't like it." I then reached down and looped my fingers in the waistband of my thong and got up off him only long enough to remove the last piece of clothing between us. I then tossed my underwear and resumed my position on top of him. I placed myself so close to erection but didn't touch it.

"I didn't like not having your warm body next to mine. I didn't like not having your hands and mouth all over me." I reached down to my pussy and swirled my fingers around my wet flesh.

"Jesus Bella, you're fucking killing me." Edward hissed but still kept his hand over his head.

"Am I?" I asked as I began to rub my clit letting out a moan. I gathered my moisture on my fingers and raised them up. "Do you want to taste me, Edward?"

"Fuck, yes!" He growled.

I leaned forward and brought my wet fingers up to his mouth. As soon as he felt the wetness on his lips from my fingers he let out a moan that almost made me come right then and there. I pushed my fingers into his mouth and he licked them clean. I moaned as his tongue swirled around my fingers.

"I know that I never want to know what its like to wake up without you again. I don't ever want to spend another day apart, so," I said as I leaned down to his mouth. I kissed him hard on his lips and drove my tongue in. I moaned when I tasted myself on his tongue. He kissed me back with so much passion that I thought I was going to lose my mind. Even with his hands out of use, he could still use his mouth like no one's business. I pulled back from him breathless and looked deep in his green eyes. "I've made up my mind, Edward," I said as I pulled slightly back, still keeping my face close to his. "I want to move to Chicago with you. I want to be with you, always."

His eyes sprang to mine once he realized what I was saying to him. He blinked a few times and then he smiled at me.

"Do you mean it, Bella?"

I took his hands in mine and lace my fingers with his. "With all my heart."

"Oh baby," he said as he sat up on the bed and hugged my body tightly to his. His hands were in my hair and then on my back as he pulled me closer. "You have just made me the happiest man on the planet. I love you so much." He said as pulled back to look at me. "I am so in love you, it hurts."

"I love you too, Edward."

"Can I please touch you now, Bella?"

"You can do a lot more than that," I said as my breathing sped up. The air quickly changed around us. "Edward, please… I need you. Please fuck me."

"Oh you want to be fucked do you?"

"God yes! I am so worked up right now; I need to be fucked by you. I need your cock Edward… inside me now."

"Well hold on tight baby, because you're about to get fucked senseless."

Edward pushed me back on the bed and before I could take a breath he was slamming inside me.

"Oh fuck… yes! Edward!" I screamed.

"You like that baby?" He asked he pounded inside me. "You like it when I fuck you, don't you?"

"Yes! I love when you fuck me!" I hissed. "So good, you're so good Edward. Uhhh god… you fuck my pussy so good!"

He groaned as he thrusted deeper and harder within me. He raised himself up on his knees and gripped my hips as he pulled me to him causing him to thrust deeper. He pulled all the way out and slammed right back in over and over making me see stars.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard baby." He growled.

He reached down between us and began to rub my clit. I screamed out from the intensity of his touch. He rubbed me as he slammed in and out of me.

Harder.

Deeper.

More.

Over and over.

"Oh god, Edward… I'm gonna…. Oh oh….."

And with that, my body tensed as my orgasm completely took over all my senses.

"Yes Bella, I can feel you squeezing me," he said. "I love fucking your wet pussy. You look so beautiful with my cock inside you."

His thrusts became more erratic and faster as he groaned and came hard inside me. His heart was pounding in his chest as he rested his weight on me, chest to chest. I stroked his damp hair and once his breathing returned to normal, he picked himself up off of me and rolled on side taking me with him.

We lay there in silence for a few long minutes both just trying to take everything in. Everything we have been though, all the love we have for each other.

"Are you really coming to Chicago with me?" He asked as he kissed my hand.

"Yes," I said. "Anywhere you are Edward, I will be right there with you."

"Never be apart again," he kissed my lips.

"I do have one condition if I'm going to move to Chicago." I said as I pulled back from him.

"Anything," he said.

"I want you to keep the condo here," I said. "I'm going to want to come back to see my dad and the girls and it would be nice to have a place to stay."

He smiled at me and kissed me again. "We can keep the condo baby, anything you want," he said as he brushed my hair off my face. "Just remember, I can fly you here and your dad and the girls to us anytime you want."

"Yeah, I think I am going to like having a private plane," I said with a giggle.

"Wait Bella," he said. "What about your job? You love your school. We can stay here in Seattle. I don't want you giving up your job for me."

"Edward, I can teach anywhere. I just need to get certified." I said as I kissed his cheek. "If we stayed here, then you'd have to travel back and forth and I don't want to be away from you. Being with you is the most important thing, everything else is just details."

"God, I love you," he whispered.

"Well that's a good thing," I said. "Because I love you, Mr. Masen."

I thought back to my life before I met Edward Masen. I was consumed in my job and too busy not letting anyone get close to my heart because I thought it had been damaged forever. But with one click of a mouse, my world changed and my heart opened up. I met the one person who loves me in spite of my flaws, who would love me unconditionally, and whom I would love in return all the days of my life. We had healed each other and we would never spend another minute without the other by our side.

Edward Masen was truly the one and only love of my life.

~ The End ~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Sniff* I am so sad to see this one end. I think this has been my favorite story to write so far. I do have an epilogue outlined but its not written yet. I hope to have it up soon, so I wont mark this one complete until that's up. I do hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I will miss it**

**For those who don't know, I have started a new story, The Ties That Bind. I hope you'll go and read it if you're not already. Also yes, yes, yes, I plan on updating my R&K story, Today, Tomorrow, Forever. I have not forgotten about it, no worries.**

**Well thanks again for reading and I'm hope you'll review for me!**

**xoxo**


	21. Epilogue

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay in getting this out. I can now officially call this story complete. I have loved it so much and I hope all of you have as well. Thank you all for your reviews, they have meant so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

It's been six months since I moved to Chicago with Edward. When I first told my dad that I was moving he was a little concerned, but after I reminded him that it was in fact him who told me to follow my heart, he gave me his blessing. Then of course when he met Edward officially and saw for himself how much Edward loved me, he wished us both well, but of course made me promise I would visit often.

Since I left, my dad has been to Chicago three times to visit. I think he got used to Edward's plane real fast and knowing he could see me whenever he wanted made him and me feel better.

The first two times my dad came to visit alone, but the third time he brought Sue along. It was then he told me that he had asked her to marry him and she had accepted his proposal. I was truly happy for my dad and Sue that they had found love again in each other. The wedding was in just a few days back in Forks.

Since I have been in Chicago, I have completely decorated our home with the help of Esme of course. It no longer looked bare and sterile, it looked lived in for the first time. And for the first time it felt like my home.

Edward could not be happier about the transformation our home had been given. I think he likes coming home from the office to find me in the kitchen or in the tub waiting for him. I think the tub is his favorite way to find me in the house.

The great room didn't need much decorating since that was the only room in the house that looked lived in. I just added some of own touches around the room like pictures on the mantel above the fireplace of Edward and I, one of me along with Rose and Angela, one with me in between Charlie and Edward, and of course one of my other favorite guy, Lucky. I added some artwork to the walls, and some knickknacks here and there.

I also decorated the den on the first floor making into more of an informal living room with big couches and a big screen TV. It was a warm and comfortable room where most nights Edward and I found ourselves.

My next challenge was the upstairs; all of the bedrooms were empty except for the master bedroom. There were seven other bedrooms and all of the doors had been closed since Edward moved in. I had to change that. I made one of the rooms into an office for myself. Edward had his study on the main floor and I wanted a room where I could work as well, so I chose one of the smaller bedrooms at the end of hall for my office. I also made three of the bedrooms, the ones that had their own bathrooms, into guest rooms. So when our families and friends came to visit they would have a nice place to sleep. I left the two bedrooms that were closest to the master bedroom empty; I'll never forget the day when Edward asked me why.

"_What about the other two__ bedrooms?" He asked. "What are your plans for those?"_

"_Uh, I thought I'd keep them empty for now," I replied. _

"_Why? Did you run out of ideas for them because I'm sure my aunt could give you one or two, like maybe another library or a dressing room?"_

"_No, I have an idea for them, it's just not time yet."_

"_Okay, you lost me babe, what am I missing?" He asked._

"_I left those rooms empty because they are the closest to the our room."_

"_Oooo-kay," he said still perplexed. _

"_Edward, ever since I have moved here I have envisioned a lot things in this house… family holidays, birthdays… little feet running around."_

_His eyes widened as he finally got the reason why I left the rooms empty. It was almost as if pure joy was being injected into his body like a drug. He smiled at me and then pulled me into his arms._

"_You want… babies with me?" He asked. _

"_Of course I do Edward," I said. "I mean do you… want that with me? I mean if not we can make the rooms into whatever…"_

"_Are you fucking serious?" He asked cutting me off. "Bella, there is nothing more that I want. I want to marry you and I want to have babies with you… lots of babies."_

"_Whoa there handsome," I said with a smile. "Lots of babies? I was thinking like two?"_

"_One, two, ten, I don't care," he said as he kissed me. "I love you so much and one of these days I am going to put a ring on your finger and then we can start the baby making."_

I smiled as I came out of my memory and glanced down at the beautiful diamond ring that rested on my left hand. Edward had asked me to marry him just two days after we had the talk about the bedrooms. He told me that he had that night already planned out way before our conversation.

_It was during a school day on a Friday that I got a text from Edward asking me to meet him for an early dinner. When I pulled into the restaurant, Edward was waiting for me in his black dress pants with plum colored dress shirt cuffed at the elbows and he was holding one single long steamed pink rose. _

"_I'm having a déjà vu moment," I said as I walked up to him._

"_Good," he said. "Then my plan is working."_

"_Plan?"_

"_Come, Miss Swan, dinner is waiting," he said as he handed me the rose and took my other hand in his. _

_We walked into the restaurant and then further back into a private room. When I stepped inside, I gasped. The room was completely filled with pink roses and there was a table set in the middle of the room. Just one table in the whole room._

"_I wanted us to have dinner in private tonight," Edward said leading me over to the table._

"_Yes I can see that," I said as I sat down taking in the aroma of the roses. "This is really beautiful Edward."_

"_I'm glad you like it."_

_After eating dinner, Edward moved his chair over so that he was now sitting next to me. I looked at him at confusion as he spoke. _

"_That first day we met I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I knew I was going to fall helplessly and hopelessly in love with you. And then I fucked up so badly that I thought I was going to lose you forever, but you gave me another chance, and I will never take the second chance for granted."_

_Tears pricked in the corners of my eyes as I listened to his words. Edward reached up and wiped one of my tears away. I then noticed as he waved his hand to the waiter and then music filled the room. I knew the song; it was one of my favorites. And then finally the meaning of this evening clicked in my head and my heart. _

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
>To feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<em>

_Now that the weight has lifted_  
><em>Love has surely shifted my way<em>  
><em>Marry Me<em>  
><em>Today and every day<em>  
><em>Marry Me<em>  
><em>Say you will<em>

_By now the tears were streaming down my face as I heard the music and looked at Edward who at this time had slid down to the floor on one knee in front of me. _

"_I love you so much, Bella," he said. "I love you more than anything in this world. Will you please make me the happiest man on the planet, will you marry me?"_

_I was choked up. I was so in love with this man, after everything we had been through, after all the pain and separation, love had conquered all. I wiped at my face and looked in his deep green eyes._

"_Yes," was all I needed to say. _

_Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
>And you're beautiful<br>Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<br>Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me  
>Say you will<em>

_And then Edward let out a loud whistle and I laughed when I saw Lucky come into the dining room. Of course there were no dogs allowed in the restaurant, but since it was Edward Masen's dog, an exception was always made._

"_I think he would have been upset if I didn't let him be in on this as well considering how mad he was at me when you left," Edward said as Lucky came to sit beside him. "He loves you too."_

"_My two favorite boys," I said and then my attention went to a bright red ribbon that was hanging around Lucky's neck. I followed it down and at the end hung a ring. _

_I gasped._

_Edward gently removed the ribbon from Lucky's neck and slipped the ring off it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A three-caret princess cut solitaire and the band had diamonds all around. _

_Edward slipped the ring onto my finger for a perfect fit and I crashed my body into his. _

Living in Chicago has definitely been a change of pace for me. There were a lot of adjustments to be made, one being allowing Edward's housekeeper Carmen come in twice a week to clean. I knew the house was too big for me to clean on my own, but it took a minute to get used to someone else cleaning up after me. I did however relieve her of her duties of doing the grocery shopping. I wanted to do that since I was going to be doing the cooking. I loved to cook and Edward's kitchen made me love it even more. When you love to cook, there is nothing better than a fully stocked kitchen at your disposal. Carmen was more than happy to let me do the shopping as she told me she never really knew what to buy at the store so she usually kept to the staples.

I was doing a little better with getting used to Edward's wealth. He had given me my own debit card and told me I could use it on whatever I wanted. It took me almost a month to use it.

Edward had also been going to the office more frequently since I started teaching at a prep school in the city and was gone during the day. Edward tried to tell me I didn't have to work if I didn't want to, but I wanted to. It was nice to actually teach because I wanted to and not because I had to. Edward felt he should put more time in the office since he was back in Chicago full-time, but he also continued to work from home on some days.

I also got involved with Edward's foundation. On some projects, I worked side by side with Alice and she and I have become very close. She was still with Jasper and I had a feeling her ring was not far off. Edward had definitely warmed up to the notion that his best friend was going to marry his cousin and be an official member of his family. I think it brought Edward and Jasper closer as well.

Nights were my favorite time of the day. I usually got home from school at about 3pm and then I'd have dinner ready in time for when Edward got home around 5pm. Edward always insisted on cleaning up after dinner since I cooked, but it became a team effort most nights. After we'd eat we would almost always find ourselves in each other's arms stretched out on the couch in the den. It was just the two of us just being together.

"So are you ready to go back home for your father's wedding?" He asked.

"I guess so," I said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for my dad. I'm happy that he found love again and I know my Mom would be happy for him too. I guess I'm just a little nervous about going to the wedding."

"Why?"

"Well," I started. "It will be the first time in almost three years that I'll see Jake. I mean I just don't want to things to be awkward."

I had thought about seeing Jake again when my father told me he and Sue were getting married. I mean Sue was his aunt, of course he would be there, and I knew I should not give two fucks about seeing him, but the whole thing just left a sour taste in my mouth. I knew I was with Edward now and that he loved me, but Jake was apart of my past that I did not want to revisit.

"Babe I wouldn't worry about his fucking ass, he didn't know the good thing he had when he had it, in fact I might shake his hand."

"For what?" I asked looking at him.

Before he answered me, he pushed me down on the couch and rested his warm body completely on top of me.

"Because… "He started as he kissed my nose. "…his loss and stupidity was my gain and destiny," and then he kissed me sweetly on my lips.

Our kisses turned heated and the next thing I knew, Edward had pulled me down onto the push carpet.

"The floor, really?" I asked looking up at him as he started pulling at my shirt.

"Yeah, we never did it on this floor before, so why not?" He asked lifting my shirt over my head and then making his way down to my jeans.

Having sex in every room and on every surface in the house sort of became a mission for us since I moved in and he was right somehow we neglected the floor in the den.

Time to rectify that.

We tore at each other's clothes in a hearted rush until we were both on the floor naked. I gasped when Edward flipped us over so I was on top of him.

"Oh is this how you want it Mr. Masen?"

"Yes," he said breathless. "Sometimes a guy just needs to be fucked senseless." I laughed as he repeated the same words I said to him after our time on the kitchen counter back in the Condo.

"Well then," I said as I lowered myself on him, taking him all in, making us both cry out. "Fucked you will be."

I raised myself up and slammed back down on him. His hands gripped my hips as mine rested on his chest for leverage.

"Fuck… Bella," he moaned.

I continued to bounce on him up and down and swirled my hips around him. I threw my head back as he thrusted inside me making me cry out. He was so deep as he filled me completely.

"Oh god, Edward, you're so hard."

"For you… only you," he said moaning.

My thighs began to tighten as I moved on him and as if he sensed it, he grabbed my hips again and moved me up and down on him allowing me a minute to catch my breath. I then took control again and pounded myself up and down on him. I raised my body up until he was just about out and then moved back down taking him all in again and again and again.

"Bella…" he moaned as he reached down and began rubbing my clit. "You are so wet around me. Come with me baby."

He rubbed me harder until I finally let go letting my orgasm take over my body. Edward followed with his own release and spilled himself inside of me. I collapsed on his chest in a sweaty mess as he arms encircled me.

"Damn, that was fucking intense," he said kissing my shoulder.

"I'll say." I rolled off him and fell on my back. "So I guess we can scratch this floor off our list,"

He laughed as he rolled to his side and kissed me hard on my lips. "Yes I think we can."

A few days later we had arrived back in Seattle. It was nice to be back at the condo where things began. I was happy that Edward agreed to keep the condo, it meant a lot of me, and I couldn't imagine letting it go.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Edward asked walking into the bedroom as I was laying out my dress for my father's wedding.

I turned to look at him and my mouth fell open. He was just out of the shower and only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms that hung so low on his hips. His hair was still damp and I could smell him from across the room.

"Uh… no, I'm not nervous," I replied. "I'm actually happy about tomorrow."

"Even about seeing Jake?" He asked as he crossed the room to where I stood and took me in his arms.

"No, I'll never be happy about seeing him, but I don't care anymore. You're with me and that's all that matters. It's my father's wedding and I'm not going to let my douche bag ex-boyfriend ruin that."

"Glad to hear it Miss Swan soon to be Mrs. Masen."

I smiled at him and fell into his chest. I loved being in his arms.

"Come on we need to go to bed, we have a long drive tomorrow." I said as I released myself from his hold and walked over to the bed.

Edward climbed in next to me and switched off the light. I snuggled into him and fell asleep.

The next morning we made the drive to my father's house, which was also the location for the wedding. When plans were being made, my father asked me if it would bother me to have the wedding at the house. I knew he was thinking about my Mother but I also knew he deserved to be happy and my Mother would want that for him.

"Dad," I said I got out of the car and was met by my father.

"Hey Bells," he said taking me into his arms.

Edward had gotten out of the car and walked over to us.

"There's the groom to be," Edward said shaking Charlie's hand.

"That makes two of us, I suppose," Charlie replied. "Good to see you Edward."

The three of us walked into the house and I made my way out to the backyard. It was a nice day surprisingly enough for Forks and my dad's backyard looked beautiful. There was an aisle lined with white flowers that led to an arch in the middle of the yard completely adorned in white lilies.

"Dad, its looks so beautiful out here," I said. "I am so happy for you."

"I'm glad to have your blessing Bella," he said hugging me again. "You know I will always love you mother."

"I know dad," I said. "Come on, we all need to get dressed, I'm sure Sue will be here soon."

"Wait Bella," Charlie said stopping me. "Jake being here, are you going to be okay with that?"

I look over at Edward who had joined us in the yard and took my hand. "Yes dad, I will be okay with that. I have Edward and he loves me, Jake is in the past."

"Okay Bells," he said. "Let get this thing started."

As we started to walk back in the house my dad called out to Edward making us both turn around.

"I just waned to say," my dad started as he looked at Edward. "Thank you for loving my daughter."

"Well she's very easy to love, Sir," Edward replied.

"I knew you were a good man when you showed up here that day knowing I had a gun. That was very brave of you kid and it showed me you would do anything for her, even take a bullet." Charlie said.

" I would," Edward said. "And thank you for not shooting me."

"No problem, just take care of my Bells and we won't have any problems." Charlie said with a chuckle making us all laugh.

"I think I can handle that," Edward replied.

Tears welled in my eyes when my dad put his arms around Edward for the first tome and Edward hugged him back.

A short while later we were all dressed. Sue along with her son Seth and Jake had arrived at the house. I was upstairs in my old room putting the finishing touches on my dress when there was a knock on the door. I looked over and saw Sue standing in the doorway, dressed in a simple ivory dress with flowers in her hair.

"Hi, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure, come on in." I said. "You look beautiful Sue."

"Thank you, so do you," she replied. "Bella I just wanted to thank you for being so amazing about all of this and I wanted you to know that I love your father and that I know he will always love your Mom as I will always love Harry."

"Sue, I started. "You don't have to tell me any of this. I know you love him and I am sincerely happy that you two were able to find each other after you both of your losses. I'm happy my dad has you especially with me living in Chicago now. I don't have to worry as much that he's eating or has clean clothes. I'm glad he has you, really I am."

"Thank you, that mans a lot to me," Sue said wiping a tear form her eye.

I smiled at her and then leaned in to hug her. I felt her wrap her arms around me and it felt nice. After a few more seconds, we pulled apart.

"Uh Sue… is Jake here?" I asked.

"Yeah he's here," she replied. "But don't worry about him, I told him to be on his best behavior."

"It's been a long time since I last saw him," I said. "I guess it's now or never."

I left Sue to finish getting ready and headed downstairs. I was dressed in a deep purple halter dress that fell right above my knee. When I reached the top of the stairs, I took a deep breath wand walked down. I made my way to the backyard and my heart stopped when I saw Edward talking to Jake.

I slowly moved toward them and relaxed as soon as Edward's eyes landed on me and he smiled.

"There's my beautiful girl," he said as he took my hand. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks you," I said and then looked at Jake. "Hey Jake it's been a long time."

"Hey Bella," he said. "You look well."

"I am, thanks. I see you met Edward?"

"Yes, he was just telling me that you two are engaged."

"Yes we are," I said glancing down at my ring.

"Well that's great, I'm happy for you Bella," he said. "I'm glad your life turned out to be great and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way things were all those years ago… I –"

"You know what Jake, its fine," I said cutting him off. "There's no need to go back there, I'm happy now." I said clutching Edward' arm. "All that matters today is your aunt and my dad."

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said as he looked down at his hands. "Well it was good to see you Bella." He then looked at Edward. "You have a great girl."

"I know I do," Edward agreed as he kissed my cheek.

The wedding got underway and tears fell from my face as I watched my dad and Sue exchange their vows. It was truly a beautiful ceremony and I was happy for my dad and at peace with the loss of my mother.

I looked down at the diamond ring that sat on my left ring finger as Edward held on to it. I looked over at him as he raised my hand to hip lips and kissed the finger that his rang sat on. I was so happy and knew that everything I had gone through in my life, all the pain I had suffered was worth it because it had brought me to Edward.

Edward Masen was my heart and my home and I knew his love would keep me safe and warm all the days of my life. And soon I would be his wife.

* * *

><p>Large iron gates opened at Illinois State Prison. A man with shoulder length blonde hair walked through the gates into the open air.<p>

As he walked through a woman with long blonde hair got out her car and ran towards him. When she got to him she jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

"You're finally out," she squealed. "I missed you so much James."

"I missed you too Lauren," he said as he kissed her back and then placed her on her feet. "Come, we have unfinished business to attend to with a certain billionaire."

~* THE END *~'

maybe not...

***Cough* Sequel? **

**Well it depends on the response so show me some love! **

**It might not be for a while since I would like to finish Ties That Bind, **

**but it would be nice to know if there is interest!**

**Please review.**

**xoxo**

Song credit: Marry Me by Train


End file.
